


走廊尽头的房间

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 艾伦和三笠两人是剧集《进击的巨人》的两位主角，第四季开拍，两人在戏里的关系变化微妙却不可言明，而在戏外作为演员，他们也存在着复杂的过往，随着拍摄进行，他们对彼此的感情无论是戏里戏外都在悄然变化……
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作为演员，名字就跟角色沿用同一个咯

1  
米色粗布支起了一个个井然排列的小摊子，上面陈放的鲜亮晶透的果蔬也被码得齐齐整整，叫人分不出真假——一如来往于“集市”中的人们，个个脸上洋溢着热情与欢笑，那是在一声清脆打板后瞬间切换上的职业面具。如果好的表演是叫人难辨戏里戏外的真伪，那在场所有的演员无疑都是优异的，至少在镜头中，那欢喜与冲动都是真实的。  
男人依靠在栏杆上，神情淡漠，目光中的焦点渐渐分散，只是茫然地望向不远处的人群。镜头就在不到一米远的身旁向前探着，他脸上任何细微的变化都会被分解成无数个颗粒，最终躺进那个小小的储存卡中。这场戏没什么难度，他无需进入那种与角色难分真伪的状态，只是保持自然状态就好。眼前的集市十分小，只是临时摆在片场仿古建筑前的十余个小铺子，就跟他身后的“大海”一样微小。他看着同伴按照预先定好的剧本，行之无误地穿梭于人群与跟拍摄影机之间——的确，他们早就习惯这样的摄制模式了。  
他的目光慢慢聚焦在一个小摊子上，“集市”上唯独他家贩售的商品是真实的。他最熟悉的两位伙伴逗留在那个摊子前，像安排好的那样，黑发姑娘会从金发少年手里接过冰淇淋，就像现在，她按照剧本中所写的，对着甜筒甜了一口，露出新奇又娇俏的神情，接着，便会迈着少女般轻盈的步子向他走来。

“艾伦，你也尝尝。”她已经闪现到了他的面前，甜筒的边缘已经有融化的奶油将要滴落，这个拍摄道具确乎是真的。  
“是冰淇淋啊……”他几乎是下意识地念出了台词，自然到角色与自身的思维似乎融为了一体。  
“你知道啊？”姑娘脸上露出欣喜的惊讶。  
他注视着她，心里不禁生起了一瞬恍惚，随即又回到了该有的状态。他平静地念着台词，一边接过冰淇淋，那上面有一个小小的缺口，已经要被融化的部分填得圆滑了。

“下一场戏之前，还有个采访。”留着齐耳发的年轻女经纪人凯蒂对着日程本飞速确认着，厚厚的镜片也掩盖不住一丝不苟的神情。  
“好，大概什么时候？”男人灌下了一大口水后，一边旋着杯盖一边问。  
“大概十分钟后，现在是让、科尼和萨沙。”  
“我一个人采还是怎么？”  
“媒体那边是希望幼驯染三人一起接受访谈。”  
“可以的。也不用那么准时，尽量能帮我压缩就压缩吧。”  
“明白。”经纪人点了点头便转身离开了。  
这天白天温度不低，拍摄了一上午他有些热了，便索性脱掉了西装外套，一瞬间他耳边传来了频繁的快门咔嚓声。这天的片场是对媒体限时开放的，男人向来不愿意面对记者，他也知道即便是休息期间也有镜头在时时刻刻捕捉他的一举一动，这么多年他虽说已经习惯了，但终究谈不上喜欢。所幸的是，他现在的经纪人凯蒂是个刚入行不久、事少的姑娘，对他的意见也相当尊重，这样需要曝光的场合，如非必要，她都会尽量帮他挡掉。他喜欢她少言高效的行事风格，所以到目前为止的合作都还算顺利。  
他不经意地向身边一瞥，与黑发姑娘的眼神不期而遇，她正在两三米远处的椅子上躺着休息。她冲他淡淡点了下头，眼里含着笑意，可他自己也不知为何，下意识地便躲开了。

“阿明那边什么情况？”男人在凯蒂的陪同下前去媒体采访区候场，三笠的团队就在不远处，阿明他们却迟迟没有出现。  
“啧，好像他那出了点状况，怕是真赶不上一起了……”凯蒂眉头皱了起来。  
艾伦望向三笠那边，她被团队的数人簇拥着，高挑的个子看着十分明显。而她的身侧则站着一位小个子的中年女士，尽管身高差距很大，但高昂着脖子，气场显得格外强大——她正是三笠的经纪人清美。小个子东洋女人不经意地扭头朝艾伦这边望了一眼，视线相对时，她礼节性地点了点头。艾伦不知为何心里泛起了一阵不舒服的感觉，每次跟这位女士打交道时，他都是有这种一言难尽的感受，那女人的表情总是深不可测、笑里藏刀。  
“跟他们说我临时有点事，延后再采吧……”他小声在凯蒂耳边说了声，便转身要走。  
“哥，你总算长点心了……”经纪人同样低声耳语，撇了撇嘴，默契地笑了一声。

2  
（两周前）  
女人跟随着耳机中激烈的音乐，在单车机上丝毫不知疲倦地运动着，胸前汗涔涔的，随呼吸有节奏地起伏着。她面色平静，看着落地窗外的天空渐渐染上蔷薇色。她放空着思绪，在健身房练了一下午，依然没有要结束的意思。  
突然，她感到身后似乎有什么异样，像是有人在喊她的名字，耳机的音量开得太大她无法辨清。于是她稍微放缓了节奏，侧了下头，忽地只见一个男人的身影直直矗立在身后，一瞬间便分了神，腿上的节奏也打乱了，差点儿从脚蹬上脱落了下来。  
“抱歉，”男人立刻上前扶了下她的身子，但女人很快就找到了平衡，调整了下姿势，顺手摘掉了耳机，“抱歉，不该在你运动的时候打扰你。”  
“没事……”女人抬头望了一眼男人，还在喘息，又小声嘀咕了一句，“怎么总是在背后吓我……”  
“什么？”  
“没事……耳机音量开太大了，该是我抱歉。你来了多久了？”  
“有一会儿了，看你一直在忘我地锻炼，本来也没想打扰你，后来想想来了不打声招呼也不太合适……”  
女人跳下单车机，扯下了发带，飞快地取过搭在身前栏杆上的运动外套穿上身。她本来上身只穿了一件运动文胸，被男人叫住后突然有些不好意思，尴尬地低头笑了笑。  
“你还真是努力，动作戏份应该都拍完了吧，还这么用功健身啊……”男人倚靠在旁边的单车机上，两腿随意地向前摊开。  
“没办法，反正闲着没事干嘛……”女人呼吸渐渐恢复平缓，无奈地耸了耸肩，眼神还在躲避着。男人看到便会了意，撇了撇嘴。  
《进击的巨人》第四季的导演是个典型的坚信慢工出细活的人，通常作品质量自然有保证，但对于演员来说却不完全是个好事——一个镜头连拍几天倒也算分内之事，但导演边拍边掺合着改剧本却让各个演员的团队都有些头大。目前动作场面已经基本拍摄完成，而对于后面文戏的剧本导演却始终不够满意，拍摄进度也跟着放缓了下来，很多演员也因为没有通告开始陷入了终日无聊的状态。  
“我倒是觉得，休息休息也挺好，你不也一直想要休息吗……”艾伦放松了姿态，继续瘫着。  
“……可是你接下来没有通告要赶吗？”三笠并没有直接回答他的问题。  
“我哪像你这种大忙人……我通常工作不会排太密，一部戏拍完会留点缓冲时间。”  
“哦，其实我也没那么忙……”三笠的神情变得微妙了起来，继而又转移了话题，“你最近在忙什么？除了雷贝利欧那几场戏，就没见到你了……是一直在动作捕捉室吗？”  
“差不多吧，有两天都快住那了，”男人揶揄地笑了笑，“你也挺辛苦吧，动作戏那么多。”  
“还好，就露几个脸，有难度的动作都麻烦替身老师了……”三笠有些不好意思地低下了头。  
艾伦望着她湿漉漉的刘海贴在前额上，脖颈上的汗还没消散，犹豫了一下便直起了身。  
“这次拍摄还真跟你没怎么聊过，不介意的话，一起吃个晚饭？”  
“诶？”三笠愣住了。  
尽管这次剧组选择的酒店保密措施做得还算专业，但终究也不能算不透风的墙，多年来的“职业素养”以及对自身形象维护的警惕意识本能地发生了作用，这些年她一直在刻意与共事的男演员保持距离。可这种警觉不出片刻她又被一种更复杂的情绪所取代了。  
“啊抱歉，是我唐突了……”男人立刻察觉出了她的为难，淡淡地说了句便转身离开。  
“哎——”  
艾伦回过头。  
“我们确实很久没好好聊聊了……”三笠语气里带着犹豫和若有若无的试探，脸上的红晕不知是由于疲累尚未消散还是出于难为情，“但我一会儿还有点事，等我下，晚些时候再联系你，好吗？”  
艾伦蹙了下眉，他本想对她说自己并没有别的意思，可纠结了半晌却说不出话。  
“我也不是那个意思……”看男人愣着，三笠尴尬地低头补充着。  
男人此时神情却舒展了下来，“没事，你不介意的话我也没意见。”  
三笠默默点了点头，先艾伦一步走了出去。

3  
深夜。  
女人对着镜子整理了一下头发，没化妆的面孔显得有些苍白，她犹豫了下，打开了自己的化妆包，对着一排倒置陈列的口红，用手指挨个扫过去，最后指尖停在了一个金色小圆管上。她拿起，小心地涂抹在嘴唇上，昏黄的光线下，唇上暗红的柔雾显得格外暧昧。她没再过多犹豫，戴上了口罩，把卫衣的兜帽拉过了头顶离开了自己的房间。尚未熄灭的灯打在那管金色口红上，刚好反射出光闪，底部的小字不经意地显现出来：walk of shame。  
女人压低了脑袋，匆匆穿过长长的走廊，来到与她房间相对的另一个尽头，1326房间的门牌微弱又清晰地映入她眼中，她的指腹触碰上冰凉的门铃按钮，心中掀起了无止境的波澜，记忆中绵厚悠长的涛声又回响在耳畔——她觉得自己这些年应该是成熟了，至少当她终止一切遐思按下门铃时的动作是十分果决的。  
成熟了的或许并不止她一人。  
男人迅速地将房门打开一道缝，女人轻巧而飞快地钻了进去。合上房门的瞬间，女人摘掉了兜帽，男人熟练地掀起她卫衣的下摆搂上了她纤细光滑的腰肢，两人抵在门背后热烈地亲吻，女人唇瓣上的殷红在肆意的啃咬中很快便花成一片，化作脸上氤氲的情欲，将两副肉体紧紧粘合在一起。  
他们好久都没做过这种事了，两人从头到尾都没多说一句话，可一切动作都熟稔到顺理成章。

“你等下还要回去吗？”艾伦从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，绕到浴室门口，望着在镜前整理的女人。他裸着上身，只裹了一条浴巾。女人穿着宽松的浴袍，把嘴角的口红残余擦拭干净，便回头跟男人一起走了出去。  
“当然要回去啊，你开什么玩笑……”她语气里有些疲倦，看着男人递过来的啤酒摇头拒绝了。  
“是啊，毕竟你被管得那么严……”男人独自踱步到吧台边，打开了啤酒，咽下了一大口。  
“我没什么……”女人支吾回答着，“倒是你，看你最近发展得那么好，不要耽误了你才好……”  
男人轻笑了一声，“我的形象还有什么可耽误的吗？大家对我都已经习惯了吧，他们应该会觉得深夜密会同组女演员这种事的确是我干得出来的。”  
三笠白了他一眼，“怎么？这种事你常干吗？”  
“开个玩笑而已。”艾伦放下酒瓶，从背后靠近三笠，搂上了她的腰，“不过这次你提出过来找我，我还是挺惊讶的。”  
三笠没有说话，她明白艾伦指的是什么。  
三笠的经纪人清美女士从入行就开始带她，对她无论是事业还是生活各方面都管理得十分周到，她能走到如今的位置全靠清美的掌舵规划，对此她很感激，另一方面却始终对清美心存畏惧。三笠不是个擅长同媒体与业界人士打交道的人，所有的动作都跟着经纪人的安排进行，时时刻刻小心翼翼地维护着入行以来辛苦积累的声誉和形象，不敢出一丝一毫差错。  
“你也不要把我说得那么胆小……”  
“难道不是吗？”男人的嘴唇擦过她的耳垂，闷闷地说了声。  
女人浴袍的腰带在男人的紧搂下已经有些松弛，衣襟宽松的敞开了道缝。她没有再应声，任由男人把手伸进她的衣襟满满握住自己的乳房，又侧过脸闭上眼迎接他的唇舌。  
这段时间她的心思乱得根本没有头绪，今天也不知怎么了，就擅自做出了这种近乎胡闹的行为，她只是突然什么都不想考虑了，就像现在，她就陶醉在男人绵长的吻中，感到了许久未曾有过的慰藉。  
男人解开了她的腰带，浴袍滑落到肩头，他用鼻尖轻轻在她光滑白皙的后颈掠过，三笠身上残留的沐浴液的味道混合着她独有的气息，让他感到十分怀念。女人在他密集的吻下开始舒服地呻吟起来，他身上的浴巾也滑落到了地上。他顺着她浴袍的前襟，蹭着她的大腿向上撩起，从身后与她交合了。欢娱之间，他将三笠的浴袍彻底脱下，欣赏着身下女人莹白纤细的躯体，它在这晚像是冲破了禁锢已久牢笼，在情欲的驱使下数度达到了感官的顶峰。他扳过她的脸，凝望着她闭着眼惬意慵懒的神情，心头泛起一阵欢喜与不舍，他知道，唯有此时，她才是最真实的自己。

那晚之后，一直到拍摄恢复，他们都在保持着这样的幽会，不过正是由于对此事的越发不顾忌，才让艾伦的经纪人凯蒂察觉出了异样。

4  
“艾伦，最近你有在见什么人吗？”  
某天两人开早餐会时，凯蒂压低了声音、漫不经心地问了句。艾伦立刻反应过来她在问什么，也明白大概是自己的生活助理发现了房间的端倪，特此通知了经纪人。  
“怎么了？”他反问得很随意，却放下了餐具端坐起来。  
年轻的经纪人抬眼望了他一下便移开了视线，心知很多事情已经不需明说，“没事，我知道你不愿意别人过多干预你的生活，也不在乎掉多少女友粉……”  
艾伦轻哼了一下，接着用起餐，“说到底这跟今天要谈的工作也没什么关系吧。”  
“倒也不是，”经纪人低头搅拌着咖啡，没再抬头看他，“这得取决于你见的是谁。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不确定你们之前交情到底怎么样，以前听到过些只言片语，但毕竟那会儿我们还没有合作，后来我也就没有多问……”  
“你到底想说什么？”艾伦已经有些不耐烦了，其实他心里已经很清楚凯蒂所指的是谁。  
“我只是想提醒一句，你跟她捆绑在一起不是个好的选择。”  
“我从刚跟你合作就说过，我很讨厌捆绑炒作，所以用不着在这方面给我讲些什么‘利益最大化’的鬼话，我用不着你来给我出谋划策。”  
“我当然知道这点，”凯蒂刻意压低了声音，“但是你不想，未必别人就没这心思啊……”  
艾伦抬起头皱了眉。  
“我明白你就想演好戏就行，本来涉及这些利益的工作也都是我来做的。你可能关注的不多，其实她这两年的发展远不及当年了，何况她的经纪约也快到期了，到现在也没听说续约的风声，后续资源好像也没什么，也就指着这部戏了……”凯蒂飞速地小声汇报着，“不过剧本你也看到了，给她的戏份不算多，所以趁着导演还在磨剧本的这段时间，清美那边没少动作着想要给她加戏呢。清美是什么样的人你不清楚吗，她最擅长制造话题了，要是真的给她家艺人加不上戏，或许捆绑上男主角炒cp也是个不错的选择……”  
艾伦依然眉头紧锁着，一言不发。他对于这些纠葛全然没兴趣，但不得不承认凯蒂说得在理。  
“……最终季你的戏份比前几季更有引领性，把握好了对你咖位提升的价值不言而喻——你不愿意听我也必须给你讲清楚——如果你们俩捆绑对她的好处当然大，但对我们而言，我个人认为弊大于利。我对她本身并没有偏见，我只是觉得，这一次我们不要捆绑任何人才是最好的选择……”  
“我本来也没想捆绑其他人……”艾伦嘟哝了一句，心里已经暗暗生起了愠怒，但他觉得自己的关注点与凯蒂并不完全相同，他在演艺圈经历过起落之后，对声名地位等等东西反倒没有以前那么在意了，只不过经纪人的提醒仿佛给了他心中的疑惑一个可能性的解释，这让他不得不对三笠的动机产生些许微妙的怀疑。


	2. Chapter 2

5  
他闭着眼，她的指尖搭在他的肩头，如此轻柔却分量非凡。他不自觉地屏住了气息，绷紧了身体，她总是在他身边这样存在着，静默无息、犹犹豫豫，叫人摸不透心绪。  
这是一场群戏，身边演员很多，工作人员更多，他却感觉这里仿佛独留了他和她两人，无论如何都驱散不掉她在身边时萦绕着的微妙感觉。  
他们曾比这样的距离靠得更近，但有的事就是这样，若即若离的状态更叫人困扰。

“其实这段，我还是觉得很遗憾……”三笠趴在床上，将剧本枕在艾伦的后腰上，专心致志地拿着笔写写画画，“毕竟之后就再也没有传达感情的机会了……”  
艾伦的身体跟她相对成直角，他随性地横趴着，将脑袋拄在手背上，注视着摊开在自己眼前的那份剧本。  
“是这样没错……但是你也没必要跟我见面时还要谈工作啊……”他无奈地嘟囔了一句。  
拍摄还没有恢复，这段时间他与三笠见起面来越发不顾忌，偶尔就像这样，三笠会带着剧本过来，一待就是一下午。  
“你听说了吗，接下来好像改成先拍这场了。”  
“是吗……”  
“是的，”三笠合上自己的剧本放到一边，凑到了艾伦跟前，“我还没有太做好准备，感觉这场挺难的……”  
“这样啊……”  
“拍完这场，我们后面也没有很多对手戏了，而且……都不是太开心的情节……”  
“是喔，”艾伦侧过脸，伸手抚摸上三笠的头发，轻轻揉着，“但这场好像也不算太开心吧……”  
“如果她能说得更明白一些就好了……”  
“都是无济于事的……”男人不假思索地回答。  
“……可为什么一定要这样呢？”女人的声音变得愈发微弱。  
“因为……一切都定好了啊……”  
三笠没说话，只是注视着他的眼睛，两人咫尺之距一瞬变得遥不可及。  
“你怎么了？”艾伦觉得三笠的神情似乎变得有些悲伤，忍不住问了出来。  
三笠只是把头贴上了艾伦的肩膀，没有回答。  
“你怎么了？”他又问了一遍。  
女人依然默不作声，把脸在床单里埋得更深了些。男人本想贴上她的后背予以安抚，但手就悬在她身上几毫米的地方犹豫着，他记得两人就这样僵持了很久……

“艾伦，你的表情太紧张了……”导演的叫停打断了艾伦的思绪。  
“啊……抱歉……”男人睁开了眼，瞬间恢复了平常的状态，他迅速坐起身，疲惫地扶着额头。  
“怎么了？”他身旁的女人也坐了起来。  
“啊，没事……”他没有看她，听到导演在招呼他，便匆匆起身过去了。  
“——你要注意的是，这是艾伦最后一个睡得安稳的夜晚了，他那时放下了很多思虑，选择跟身边的友人畅快痛饮，所以这里他在睡着以后的表情，应该是安详的，但是你看，你刚刚的表情有点太绷了，要再放松一些……”  
艾伦一边听着导演耐心的讲解，一边看着回放中的自己，的确，他刚刚的表情是太过紧张了，有几个瞬间还隐约皱起了眉头。

他本不该这样的，他想。只是刚刚三笠躺在自己身侧时，他突然想起了前些天两人相处时的一些琐事，忍不住地神游了起来。他回想起三笠跟自己提到这场戏时脸上落寞的表情，他觉得她大概很忧伤，但不管怎么问，她都只是沉默着。那天，她到底想说什么呢？  
“——你大概明白了吧？那我们再拍一条。”  
艾伦沉默地应着，其实他并不是不理解这段戏的含义，只是刚刚不知为何就突然从角色的状态中游离了出来。  
他重新跪坐到地毯上，化妆师正在最后给三笠补着妆，好让她的脸上的醉色更明显些。看到艾伦过来，她冲他点了点头，跟对待片场的其他同事都没有任何区别。他突然觉得，不论妆容如何，她其实永远很清醒，从没有醉过。  
重新开拍，三笠就像刚刚一样在他身边“沉睡”着，湿乎乎的气息灌进他颈间，某个瞬间他竟怀疑这是她刻意撩拨的伎俩。他的心情不比刚刚平静，他努力逼退自己不该有的胡思乱想，索性抬起一条腿压在了躺在自己脚下的让的肩上。让发出一声闷哼，但很快便调整了状态，使这个意外变成了自然的呓语。也正得益于此，拍摄才顺利进行了下去，艾伦无意间的加戏也成了被导演称赞的神来之笔。

6  
艾伦抬头看了看夜幕中寥寥几颗星，哈出去的气息已经在深秋的空气中凝成了水汽。他身侧的姑娘披着外套，还在手捧剧本研读着。其实这场戏在剧本上无非寥寥几行字，他们已经读过无数遍，也已经拍了整整两个晚上了，但是导演始终对这幕戏的呈现效果不太满意。姑娘低垂的眼神投在剧本上，似乎想要从中探索出什么不一样的东西，时不时还把冻红的手指放到嘴边哈几口暖气。他有些不好意思，觉得这场戏拍摄不顺的问题主要是出在自己身上——或许本来这样深沉含蓄的情感表达起来就有些难度，抑或他如今真的是被某些杂念所干扰了。

“……这是今早集市上的那个男孩？发生什么事了吗？”  
“目前还没有。”  
“什么意思？”  
男人深吸了一口气，平静地讲出了那段熟的不能再熟的台词。  
“……我们也曾是如此，在某天原本的日常生活突然就结束了，所有的自由都被剥夺了……”  
他眼神放空地略过镜头注视着前方，她就沉默地站在他的身侧，一股无形的巨大压力死死压在他的心头。  
“三笠……为什么你会这么关心我？”  
“诶？”  
她只是按着剧本讲出了自己的台词，他却不由自主地犹豫了一下，本来深深刻在记忆中的台词一瞬间在大脑运转的轨迹中发生了偏误，他本想再拍一条，但导演却迟迟也没有喊停。三笠用余光捕捉到了他眼神中一扫而过的慌乱，她的表情也闪现了一丝疑惑。艾伦没再犹豫，迅速调整了自己，硬着头皮讲出了接下来的台词。  
“……三笠，对你来说，我是什么？”

“卡——”  
艾伦凝重的神色迅速暗淡了下来，脸上掠过一丝焦躁。他数不清自己在这一幕已经卡顿了多少次了。  
看着导演向两人大步走来，艾伦忍不住暗暗踢了一脚地上的碎石子，随即他便感到后腰被温柔地轻轻抚上了，他回过头，看到三笠脸上安慰的神情，顿时有些不悦，假装不经意地躲闪了一下身子，将她的手甩了下去。  
“——当他问出这句话时，是没想过对方能认真坦诚回答的，所以他并不是真正怀着疑问和期待的……你刚刚的表情还是稍微绷了点，再放松些，可以把悲伤无奈的情绪表现得再外露一些……”  
艾伦皱着眉，他并不是不理解导演的意思，事实上他们已经沟通过很多次了。这段戏并没有高密度的剧情，所有的情感和情绪都是在人物细微的表情中流露的——这也是这位导演最擅长的表达方式，所以他对演员的细节表现力要求便格外高。艾伦没有抱怨的意思，这场戏前前后后拍了整整两晚，其实他自己也遇到了瓶颈期，始终无法突破那个坎儿。  
“导演，我……”他突然开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“要不接下来，只拍我自己的镜头吧，可以让三笠先休息了吧，她的戏不是没有问题嘛……”  
女人稍稍睁大了眼睛抬头看了看男人，“没关系，我可以帮你对戏……”  
“……时间也不早了，不如让她先回去休息，我自己也可以的。”艾伦没有看她，继续跟导演商量着。  
“嗯，也可以，那三笠你就先收工吧。”导演淡淡地赞同了艾伦的提议。

事实上那晚在三笠走后艾伦也并没有找到更好的状态，他面对冰冷的镜头无数次讲出那句并无难度的台词，却始终无法达到自己的期待。考虑到拍摄进度，导演决定还是将这场戏再向后推一推，先拍其他戏份，等到之后再来补拍几个镜头。

“其实，之前我说的话你也用不着那么放在心上……”返回酒店的途中，经纪人凯蒂突然开口。靠在车窗上低头阴着脸的男人眉头颤动了一下。  
“我是说，如果你们感觉真的对味儿，我也不会干涉你的私事……”她又补充道，“这些天感觉她也没什么别的心思，你也不用警惕过头了……”  
艾伦没有回答，他知道凯蒂显然是察觉到了自己最近的状态有问题，但他向来不愿意与人分享情感世界——事实上也并没有人真正懂得他所烦恼的东西。  
他腿上的手机突然震动了一下，屏幕亮了起来，坐在他身侧的经纪人感受到了亮光，大概猜测到是某人来信息了，便识趣地不再讲话了，装作不知情地玩起了手机。

三笠：  
收工了吗？

艾伦撑起一只眼瞟了下信息提示，随即便又按灭了屏幕。

三笠：  
你怎么样？还顺利吗？

过了一会儿手机又震动了起来，艾伦这次看都没看就直接把手机屏幕背了过去。  
“没事，你回一下吧……”经纪人盯着自己的屏幕，漫不经心地说。  
“……你不要管我这么多事。”艾伦不耐烦地回道。  
两人到酒店之前都保持着沉默，车里的气压低到了极点。

三笠：  
你回来了吗？要不我去找你？

刚刚一只脚踏出车门，艾伦的手机又一次震动了起来，他啧了一声，这一天的心烦意乱此刻达到了顶点，他重重地把车门砸上，一手滑开屏幕，飞速地发送了一句“不用了”。

7  
（三年前）  
三笠不是个擅长社交的人，并不是不愿，只是她觉得自己缺乏与人亲近的特质。出道五六年，她拍的戏不少，这两年更是高负荷地辗转于各个剧组和通告之间，虽然接触过的人很多，投缘的也不少，却很难有机会发展成交心的朋友。《进击的巨人》这部作品对她来说有更加重要的意义——当年她刚出道就凭借这部剧一炮而红，同组的演员合作者也大多是同龄人——其实她觉得如果可以，他们本来大可以发展出革命情谊，但此刻在第三季杀青的庆功晚宴上，她发现自己只能默默地坐在角落旁观。她看着自己的经纪人清美在一旁跟几位主创相谈甚欢，另一端几个同行演员们也聊得热烈——她突然觉得自己跟每个人看上去都很熟，但又不是那么熟，无论哪一边，她都无法自然地融入到人群的热闹中去。  
这晚的杀青宴，清美没有给她安排什么任务，平时她的时间行程都被经纪人安排得十分仔细——到什么场合该说什么话、该如何表现，都有明确的指令，而今天突如其来的“自由”却让她感到无所适从。  
偌大的会场中她仿佛一个隐形人，她默默起身到餐台处又给自己的盘中加了些意面和香肠，随手又拿过侍者托盘中的一杯鸡尾酒，贴着墙绕过人群溜出了会场。果然她一系列的举动都没有引人注意，她低声叹了口气，便躲到庭院中一处昏暗的角落，随意坐在台阶上，蹬掉了脚上的高跟鞋，毫不注意形象地吃了起来，拍戏这些日子她每到晚上这会儿都饿得要命，好不容易熬到杀青，她也终于可以肆无忌惮地好好吃一顿饱饭了。

“嘿！”  
三笠正埋头吃着，身后突然响起了一个清冷的声音，她吓了一跳，包了一口的食物突然哽住了。她好不容易绷住了将要破裂的形象，回头瞥了一眼，只见一个男人倚靠在窗台上，整个人笼罩在阴影中。  
“对不起……”看到姑娘因为勉强吞咽食物而憋红的脸，他道了声歉，声音却依旧冷淡，“刚刚看你过来坐下就吃，没好意思跟你打招呼……”  
“啊没事……”三笠躲闪着艾伦的目光，她知道自己此刻光着脚又吃了一嘴油却没处找纸巾的形象一定很不雅，一边说还在一边伸脚摸索着躺倒在地上的高跟鞋，“应该是我说抱歉……我是不是占了你的地盘？”  
“那倒没有……”男人拎着半瓶啤酒缓缓走到光亮处，从西装口袋里掏出一块手帕递给女人，“不过你要是怕打扰的话，我可以走。”  
“谢谢，”三笠接过手帕，背过身擦了擦嘴，“你怎么一个人呆在这里？”  
“正打算提前走呢，感觉我在这里也不是很招人待见……”  
“怎么会……”三笠没有直视艾伦的眼睛，只是下意识小声回了句。事实虽然不像艾伦说得那样严重，但她的确觉得，相比于其他演员，跟艾伦相处起来要更有距离感。特别是这次的拍摄，这种感觉尤为强烈。  
“那你呢？怎么一个人跑到这里了？”艾伦在三笠旁边径直坐了下来，女孩不自主地坐直了身子往远处缩了下。  
“我……就是出来透透气……”她低头笑了笑，又举起了身旁的鸡尾酒浅浅啜了一口掩饰尴尬。  
艾伦望着身边的女人拘谨的姿态，这么半天了她一直都在躲着他的目光，不禁有些无奈，便默默地将瓶中所剩的酒一气喝干。  
“你们家清美大人今天没管你吗？”他嘟囔了一句，“看到我跟你离这么近不会不高兴吗？”  
“诶？”三笠睁大了眼睛，第一次把目光投到了男人的身上，“你说什么……”  
“你家经纪人一直不想让你靠我太近，难道不是吗？”艾伦又自嘲地摇了摇头，“但说穿了，现在谁不是对我避之不及呢……”  
三笠犹豫着，微微张着嘴，却迟迟组织不好措辞。她从男人清秀的侧脸看到一丝寂寞，顿时感到自己脸上有些烧得慌，分不清是酒精突然上了头，还是出于别的什么迷思……  
“你也不用多想，其实不是这样的……”  
“你误会了，我不是在抱怨的意思，这也影响不到我……”艾伦转过头淡淡地对她说，一瞬的目光接触，男人碧绿色眼中摇曳的闪光映入姑娘的黑瞳，她心里咯噔了一下。  
“不过我还是先走吧，免得惹人误会……”说着男人便起了身。  
“哎——”三笠对着男人的背影喊住了他，“要不要一起走走？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我是说……”三笠站起身，声音因为犹豫还有些发颤，“这些天一直在拍戏，我都还没有机会好好在这里转转……所以你要是不介意的话……”  
艾伦挑了下眉，一丝惊讶飞速掠过眼睛，“我是没关系，你不介意就好。”

8  
“……那你明天就要走了吗？”  
“对，后天一早还有个通告……”  
两人在廖无几人的沙滩上悠悠漫步着，三笠把高跟鞋脱掉拎在手中，夜里的海风吹在身上已经有些凉意，她只穿了一件单薄的丝质露背连衣裙，男人便将西装外套借给她披在身上。  
或许在夜深时，人的理智会渐渐消隐，或许是这段时间太劳累了已不能维持清醒的判断，抑或只是酒精的作用，三笠竟也没发觉自己此刻“出格”的举动有多可怕——她想或许确实没什么可怕的，剧组选择在这个位于加勒比海的游人罕至的小岛来拍摄这季末尾看海的外景，倒是帮他们避开了很多麻烦——这里几乎不会有太多认识他们的人，出行用不着顾忌那么多。只不过因为拍摄进度很紧张，这些天他们一直鲜有时间和机会出来闲逛。  
“你还真是忙啊……”男人小声叹了一句，“后面还有戏约吗？”  
“嗯，下周进组。你呢？”  
“你看我像那么忙的人吗？”男人摇着头笑笑，女人也不禁笑了出来，远比刚刚在会场时放松的多，“其实这次剧组还肯用我，我就已经很惊讶了……”  
“诶？怎么会这样？”三笠的神情变得疑惑起来。其实她对于艾伦这段时间发生的事情也有所耳闻，大概知道他跟经纪公司为了解约的事一度闹到了法庭上，舆论上也被一系列的负面事件缠身。不过入行这些年她也懂得，其间的矛盾涉及很多复杂的利益冲突，很多事实可能并不是表面所呈现的那样，所以对于同行的私事，只要事不关己，她便会装作不知道，不会多问。  
“……跟老东家闹成那样……开机前不到一周才通知我进组的，之前他们一直在考虑要不要把我换掉……”艾伦倒是没什么遮掩，只是云淡风轻地讲了出来，仿佛谈论天气一样自然。  
“啊……那幸好事情进展的还算顺利……”三笠惊诧于艾伦的坦诚，“所以你现在已经解约了？”  
“是啊，我现在已经是自由之身了……”他转过头对三笠浅浅地笑了出来。  
三笠凝望着男人脸上的不羁和淡然，顿时有些恍了神——她知道，他在跟前公司的官司中败诉了，解约对他来说也意味着巨额的违约金，舆论也都在谴责艾伦任性放浪、不服管束，仗着年少成名目中无人，但他本人好像并没有因此受到丝毫影响。她一时竟不知该为此感到同情，还是该对他能这样不顾忌地暴露自己真实的一面而感到羡慕……  
“或许只是不适合你吧，换个环境也好……”三笠决定还是不要多问。  
“那你呢？”艾伦没有理会她不痛不痒的“安慰”，猝不及防地向她抛出了一个指向不明的问题。  
“什么？”  
看到她脸上突转的讶异，艾伦低头笑笑，“也没什么，或许你这么听话的艺人才是所有经纪公司最求之不得的……”  
“你在说什么？”  
“抱歉，说句可能会冒犯你的话，这次见你，感觉比之前憔悴了不少……是最近太累了吗？”  
三笠怔住了，又觉得有些不好意思。其实他说得没错，这两年她事业上发展得还算顺利，但连轴转的工作的确是在透支着自己的身体。  
“我知道你的团队给你规划得很周全……”男人补充着，“我只是觉得如果可以，你偶尔也该稍微休息一下……当然我也不是你经纪人，也没有想要挑拨你们的关系……”  
“你说得对，我自己能感觉到……”三笠的声音弱气了下来，“但咱们都是同行，有的道理我想你应该也都明白，走到这个地步好多事都由不得自己了，大家都是不进则退的……”  
“为什么说由不得自己呢？”  
三笠望着男人坚定的神情，无奈地笑了笑，“可能我跟你也不大一样，我没有什么可议价的底气……”  
男人歪头皱起了眉。  
三笠又叹了一口气，平静地说，“或许很多人都觉得我这两年发展的势头不错，觉得我也应该心满意足了，但越是这样，我就越是不安。六十分的成绩包装包装很容易就能变成别人眼中的八十分，可是我自己心里很明白，我无论是外形还是能力在市场上都不是不可替代的，我的窗口期就这么几年，如果我不去争取，很快就会被淘汰下来……”  
男人的眉头越发紧蹙，脸上逐渐显露出一种不可思议的神色，“你为什么……谈起自己就仿佛在谈论一件商品一样……还是说，你的经纪人平时就是这么跟你说话的？”  
三笠沉默了，苦涩无可抑制地从眼中流露出来，她抿紧着嘴唇，尽力去克制身体的颤抖。  
“艾伦，我们没有在用同一套逻辑谈论这个话题。”沉默了片刻，三笠尽力让自己的语气保持了一如既往的冷静，“我明白你的意思，也很感谢你的关心，但我们都是成年人了，坚持自我固然没错，但在工作中还是该有契约精神的，要想达到目标，有些规则就必须要遵守。”  
“可是如果为了达到一个目标就要牺牲掉自己的快乐，那你为什么不去怀疑，这条路可能本来就有问题呢？”  
三笠沉默着。她承认艾伦说得没错，每每被工作纠缠得焦头烂额的时候，她不是没有这样怀疑过，但冷静下来她都会觉得这些想法是自己还不够成熟的表现。而眼前的男人这样放肆讲了出来，她倒觉得自己的自尊心受到了微妙的挑战。  
“我并没有牺牲掉什么，我的所做也无非最基本的敬业而已。”  
“难怪……”艾伦笑了出声，“难怪你们家清美大人看我这么不顺眼，我这种吊儿郎当、没有进取心的人，还真的是会把你带坏呢……”  
“……艾伦，请你不要动不动就扯上我的经纪人可以吗？她没有这么说过……”三笠皱起了眉，面上的愠色已绷不住了。  
“难道不是吗？你到现在为止的一举一动，哪一件不是乖乖听从别人安排的？”男人的语气里尽是轻慢的戾气。  
“我……”三笠一时哽住了，尽管气极了，却一句反驳的话也说不出口。她瞪视了艾伦几秒，然后一把脱下披在身上的男人的外套递给他，“我们没有办法在这件事上达成共识的，时间不早了，衣服还你，我要回去了。”  
女人移开了视线，艾伦却依然盯着她，撇着嘴接过了自己的外套，默默注视着她转头离去的背影。

“嘿……”  
三笠气鼓鼓地坐在沙滩边缘的台阶上清理着脚上的沙粒，男人在沉默中跟了上来，他的声音又从背后响起。  
“对不起啊……”艾伦的声音幽沉得像是从地底传来的一样，他默默地把外套又递给了三笠，“晚上太凉了，你还是穿上吧……”  
“我经纪人不让我跟你走得太近，你的好意我承受不起……”三笠阴阳怪气地小声说着，没有理会男人，依然背对他埋头清理着脚掌。  
“你都说了，我们是成年人，就别耍小孩子脾气了……”男人声音低得像犯了错一样，默默地将外套披在女人裸露的后背上。三笠没有拒绝，只是头依旧埋得很低。  
“到底是谁在耍小孩子脾气……”她嘀咕了一句。  
“我的错，我误会你了……”男人依旧支吾着。  
三笠没有抬头，却放慢了动作。  
其实艾伦有这样的想法也并不是事出无因，她入行后第一份合约就签在了清美名下，这些年她对这位经纪人的脾气和行事风格都再了解不过了，她是位坚定的利益与效率至上的人，即便她没有明说，三笠也能明白，如果自己的名字跟艾伦这样一位“恶名”在外的男演员捆绑在一起，对清美来说绝对是一桩赔本买卖。  
微冷的海风渐渐吹散了她这晚的疲惫和冲动，头脑又清醒了起来，她逐渐意识到这晚跟艾伦的一系列互动是有多不理智。可她同时又觉得，这一切就好像被冥冥中的一股力量所支配了一样，理智上的失格却意外地带来了情感和欲念上的满足。

“其实，”她沉默了一会儿终于开口，“我一直觉得你很难接近……就是莫名有一种距离感……”  
“什么？”  
三笠将高跟鞋套在了脚上，却并没有立刻起身，只是端坐在台阶上，平静地说道，“就像刚刚一样，我们没办法就某件事情说服彼此，可能我们本质就是不一样的人吧……有时我觉得你跟角色的契合度真的很高，从刚开始合作我就有这种感觉。”  
“有吗？”男人逐渐放松了姿态，两手伸直摊在膝头，“我从没觉得自己跟某个角色像……”  
“就像我认识你好几年了，但还是根本不了解你是个怎样的人……”  
“那是你从一开始就没想过交流好吗……从我们刚认识那时，你就一直只待在自己的小团队里……别说我了，你有在拍戏时结交到其他朋友吗？”  
三笠抱起了膝盖，目光失散地放空着。  
“但我们还是不一样的……”良久，她靠在膝上小声说，“你会不会觉得我这样的人很可悲，像你说的，我或许真的就跟流水线上制造出的商品一样……”  
“……我可没有那么说……”  
“有时候我自己都有这种感觉……我就是很难找到自己的定位，你说我总是不折不扣地听从经纪团队的安排，但在这件事上我并没有主动权，我没有那么独特的价值……也很清楚没有清美的资源就没有我的今天，我没有埋怨，事实上我很感激他们……”  
“那你也没必要这么贬低自己吧……”  
“其实我也很想稍稍放空下自己，好好沉淀和思考一下，可是真的很难有时间……”三笠又叹了口气。  
“你有试着跟她沟通一下吗？”  
三笠摇了摇头，“我没有你那种勇气和资本去提出什么异议……”  
“可是你完全有权去这么做……”艾伦的手不自主地抚上了三笠的后背，“当然，我不是说让你像我一样跟老东家搞得这么难看，我只是说，你有权去思考……去思考怎么让自己活得自在点……”  
三笠抬起了头，望着男人凌乱的散发下清澈碧绿的眼睛。  
“你是说，让我像你一样去反抗一下吗？”她微笑了一下。  
“我没这么说啊，”艾伦也笑了起来，“省得你家清美大人真觉得我把你带坏了……”  
男人话音未落，三笠便捧住他的脸吻了上去。四片唇地交融在一起，就像海潮绵密地拍打沙滩、月光柔和地泻在人脸上一样顺理成章。

艾伦合衣躺在床上，眼神空洞地望着天花板，心里一幕幕过着跟三笠来往的点点滴滴，想要从中找寻到一些可以解开心中困扰的头绪。其实他明白，这三年来他们各自都改变了不少，一味地沉溺过去的经历或许无益，可他内心还是不愿去相信三笠最近一反常态的主动会是出于什么功利性的目的——他无论如何都不能相信她是这样的人。  
那晚三笠没有再发信息过来。是他亲自拒绝了她的关心，但此刻的寂寞却让他更加焦躁不安。


	3. Chapter 3

9

（三年前）

电梯门还未完全关严，男人便抓住女人的肩膀，将她堵进了电梯的角落，嘴唇不由分说地吻了上去。  
“你别……电梯里有监控……”女人的手掌贴在男人的胸膛，用力将他向外推着，一边低头躲避着他的吻，嘴上支吾着。  
“怕什么，又不会泄露出去……”男人顾不上那么多，一手撑上墙壁将女人死死抵在角落，另一只手钻进她身披的外套，在她光洁的裸背摩挲着。女人耐不住他急迫的动作，终于沦陷在他粗野的深吻中。  
电梯悄然飞速行进着，刚进来时，只有三笠按下了自己楼层的按钮。很快“叮”地一声脆响打断了两人的缠绵，三笠簌地抽出了自己的唇舌，用力将毫无防备的男人推离了自己。  
幸好深夜时没人在外闲逛，但三笠依旧谨慎地将头埋得很低，蹑手蹑脚地钻出电梯，飞速穿梭在走廊间。  
“哎呀——”男人从身后跟了上来，搂上她的腰，她惊呼一声，转而又压低声音埋怨起来，“我不是让你等一会儿再过来吗……”  
“不要紧，这么晚了不会有人出来的……”他在她的腰上又轻轻安抚了两下。  
三笠的房间正在走廊尽头，她的步子轻盈敏捷，但脚下的路却显得格外漫长，似是如何都走不完一样。她觉得此刻自己的身体中像是宿居了两个灵魂，一个冷静理性，一个倔强率真，越是靠近那个尽头，两个灵魂的碰撞扭打就越发激烈。  
“怎么了？”看到三笠犹豫的样子，男人在她耳边低声问了句。  
“啊……”她支吾了一声，猛然从纷杂思绪中抽离了出来。  
恍神间，他们已经走到了她的房间门口。三笠打开自己的手包慌乱地翻找着房卡。她的心咚咚猛跳起来——她觉得此时自己的理智其实是分外清醒的，也很清楚一旦打开了眼前这扇门，让这男人径直走进自己的房间，一切都会陷入无可回头的境地——而另一方面，她又感觉自己身体某处正在急切期待着他，情绪像失了控似的，迷失在叛逆的快感中。  
倏然她感到男人温热的手掌贴上了自己裸露的后腰——刹那间一切都不可收拾了——所有的顾虑都被从心底泛起的缱绻之情驱散殆尽。她抬眼看了看男人，他漂亮又危险的眼睛有着奇妙的蛊惑力，让她抛弃了一切理智，心安理得地打开了房门。  
那晚她的神智的确有些迷醉了，关于那时的细节都有些记不太清，他们确乎第一次坦诚交付了彼此，结合的体验被未来数次的私会模糊了记忆，可唯独彼时心中涌起的初次悸动如何都无法忘记。

第二天早上。  
厚重的窗帘隔绝了外界的光线，三笠头一晚没有顾上定闹钟，她的经纪人清美按响门铃时两人都还在被窝里昏睡。终于回过神的三笠一下子惊坐了起来，胸口剧烈起伏着，而身旁的男人只是懒洋洋地发出了一声沉闷的呓语。她茫然无措地环顾着房间四周，绝望地敲打了下自己的脑袋。  
“艾伦……醒醒……”她拍打着男人的脸颊，急促地低声喊着他的名字。  
门铃又一次响起。  
“嗯？”男人眯着眼支吾了一声。  
“快睁眼啊！”她命令着，男人终于缓缓睁开眼，恢复了神智。  
“怎么了……”  
“……你还在我的房间……我经纪人来了，你听我说，你现在就待在这里不要动，千万别出声……”三笠的面容纠结在了一起，门铃声越发急促，门口的人显然已经有些不耐烦了，“等下我出门五分钟后，你就立刻收拾好东西离开……你听见了吗？！”  
她使劲儿摇晃着艾伦，男人还在皱眉揉着眼睛。时间来不及了，她飞快地跳下床，捡起一件浴袍裹在身上，又迅速将男人散落在地上的衣服捡起塞进被窝，把被子盖过了他的头顶。走出卧室前，她本想将门紧紧关严，手握在门把上却犹豫了，最终决定还是只将卧室门虚掩着。她顾不上思考那么多了，只能祈祷着艾伦等下不要给她搞出什么岔子来。

“你怎么回事？还没起床吗？”  
三笠把门打开了一道缝，门外的清美面色依旧保持着平静，只是语气中带了分若有若无的不悦。  
“对不起，昨晚有点累了就忘了定闹钟……”三笠没有直接放清美进来，装作睡眼惺忪地趴在门上，只露出了脑袋。  
清美微微侧了下脖子向房间窥探着，“你行李还没收拾吗？”  
“啊是喔……真是抱歉，我马上起来收拾，要不您先自己去吃早餐吧……”  
“也不用那么急，等下让助理来帮你打点吧，你快换好衣服跟我一起去。”  
“不必麻烦，我自己来就好，您先去吧，我还不饿。”  
“那不行，早餐还是要吃的。也用不着那么急，你回来后再收拾也不迟。不过……你倒是让我先进去啊……”清美的声音变得不容置辩起来。  
“啊对不起……”三笠小声说着，硬着头皮把门打开，经纪人立刻走了进去。  
“您先坐一下，稍等我两分钟，我马上换好衣服出来。”三笠尽力保持着冷静，飞速地钻进衣帽间，用最快的速度挑出了自己最简便的衣服套上了身，随意洗漱了下，梳了梳头发就出来了。  
清美正在客厅踱着步子，打量着房间四周，路过卧室时还特意通过虚掩的门向里望了望。三笠的心脏就要跳到嗓子眼了，只能维持表面的冷静。  
“我好了，清美小姐，我们可以走了。”  
“哦……”清美依旧背着手，对着卧室抻着脖子，但并没有想要进去的意思，只是凝望了一小会儿，便回头冲着三笠露出了职业性的微笑，示意她一起出发。  
三笠暗暗舒了口气，但当清美的手在她后背轻轻贴上，她还是不禁泛起了一身冷汗。

好在那天后来一切都算顺利，艾伦虽然表面看着浑浑噩噩，但三笠的话好歹听进去了，她回到房间时，发现他连垃圾桶里的安全套也一并清理了出去——幸好他这样做了，因为清美用完早餐后依然停留在三笠的房间中陪她收拾行李，顺便谈着还没聊完的工作。  
“——三笠，你在听吗？”  
“诶……听着呢……”三笠某个瞬间走了神，急忙在浴室应着声。清美还在客厅里喋喋不休，三笠很难用心听进去，她的手里攥着从化妆包里无意中翻出的一张纸条——是艾伦留下的电话号码。

10

EJ：  
我到了

三笠：  
好。还没收工，晚上我去找你。  
酒店位置发给你了。

EJ：  
收到

三笠：  
你先自己解决晚饭，我可能会很晚。

EJ：  
好  
他们的通讯向来如此简短，从未有多余的内容。与他接触有一种莫名的背德感，她发讯息时从来都是偷偷摸摸，就连备注都不敢用他的真实姓名。

“三笠小姐，三笠小姐？”  
“诶？”靠在车窗上的女人猛地惊醒过来，一时间竟然分不清身处何处。  
“到您的公寓了。”助理又拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“喔好的，辛苦了……”她感觉大脑还是晕晕乎乎的，想要挪下身子却乏力至极。  
“我帮你把行李搬上去吧。”  
“呃不用了，我自己来就行，谢谢。”三笠活动舒展了下脖子，意识逐渐清醒了过来。  
“那周一一早我过来接您。”  
助理帮她把行李从车上卸了下来，三笠点了点头，便独自推着箱子向电梯走去。  
尽管很晚了，还刚经历了两周高强度的工作，身体疲惫得将要到达临界点，她进屋后还是片刻未歇，以最快的速度卸妆、沐浴，包着湿发去厨房给自己烤了两片吐司垫了垫肚子，又重新打理了行李，换上新的妆容。她打开衣柜，在衣架上比划了一溜，往常只要不是正式场合，她的私服几乎都是宽宽大大的，这次却唯独挑了一条修身的大红色无袖连衣裙，刚好把身材的曲线包裹得很完美，又跟白皙的肤色相得益彰。她一系列的举动娴熟得一气呵成，不出一个小时，她便离家又出发了。

这是个特殊的日子，她还要去见个人。  
说来也挺奇怪，这明明是个情人节，而她要奔向的，却并不是她的恋人。

坐上驾驶座，她掏出手机给对方发了条信息，告知自己已经要出发了。但她突然又犹豫了一瞬。  
自那晚杀青宴后，她和他就一直维持着这样的私会，至今已有半年多了。但其实两人平时不会太多交流，要碰面也基本是他临时起意，三笠只要有空就会过去，偶尔过夜，多数时候只是匆匆见一面就走——说是碰面，两人也从来不会多聊些别的什么，她很清楚他的诉求。她当然也觉得自己独自瞒着经纪团队去私会一个不得志的男演员的行为实在太失智了，但最让她感到困扰的还是两人的关系——她也不知道他们究竟算什么，只是觉得这种不清不楚的暧昧从一开始就定了基调。她深知再这样发展下去，事情早晚败露，而留给他们的只有双输的结果。  
她只在方向盘上伏了一会儿，便起身深吸了一口气，发动了车子——她总是这样，总是在理智与率性之间摇摆着。每次出发前，她都会提醒自己，这大概是最后一次了，要么跟对方问个明白，要么就索性断个干净。

这次见面的地点是她亲自挑选的，是位于郊区的一家和式温泉旅馆。这家旅馆环境很好，私密性做得也很周到，一位女侍者引导着她穿过幽深的庭院，前两日刚下了场雪，花草丛上的积雪还未完全化去，清冷的月光和昏黄的灯光交织下，映出别样的暧昧。她觉得自己是个很奇怪的人，明明都说好要结束这段不清不楚的关系，明明这日子是专属恋人的，而不是他们这样只能在暗处偷欢的人，但一想到这场幽会她还是按捺不住心里对于仪式感的渴望，哪怕是错误的欢娱，也要记得刻骨铭心一点。

她进入房间时，艾伦已经换好了浴衣坐在寝室中灰蓝色的铺席旁等她了。他身旁点着一盏座灯，幽暗的光线将将好映出他清秀的脸庞。  
“嘿……”他平静地打了声招呼，三笠默默朝他点了点头，便回到了茶室中安放自己的行李。  
“你收工真晚……”男人跟了出来，幽幽地抱怨了一句。  
“没办法啊……”三笠一边脱着自己的大衣一边支吾着回答。  
“你今晚不走了吧？”  
“嗯，”三笠没有看他，只身踱步到浴室处，“但是明天一早我就要走，我这两天休假，跟清美小姐说的是回家探亲，明天中午前我必须要到，她有时会跟我爸妈确认我的行踪……”  
“好。”艾伦也来到了浴室，从身后环住了三笠的腰，用唇在她耳边摩挲了起来。不知为何，只要被他一触碰，她心里本来的决意和理智就会被浓烈的情欲所熔化。  
“我不要换下浴衣吗？”三笠对着男人低语。  
“不用，你穿这身真好看。”男人的手顺着女人被大红连衣裙包裹得很好的身体曲线上下游走着。  
“这身也意外地适合你。”三笠看着镜中穿着和式浴衣的艾伦，不禁夸赞了一句。  
“是嘛？”男人的唇扫过女人的颈项，在她的耳边私语，“好久都没见了，我一直想着你……”  
“……”三笠突然愣了下，直直地盯着镜中的男人的面孔，他此前从没有表达过类似的话语，“你……说什么？”  
“我说我想你……”  
“你什么意思……”三笠的脸上渐渐晕染上了桃花，她转头望着男人的眼睛，想要从他身上得到一些更明确的答案，“你在想……我的什么？”  
“你在说什么啊？”艾伦没有顾上她的问题，一个劲儿抚摸着她的大腿内侧将裙摆下缘向上撩。  
三笠更加使劲地推开他，努力将自己的身子转了过来，抵在洗手台上。  
“艾伦，等一等……”  
“嗯？”  
男人暂停了动作，女人捧上他的脸，撩开他挡在眼前的碎发，凝望着他清澈闪烁的绿瞳，“艾伦，在这之前，我想把有些话说明白……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……你为什么会想我？”  
艾伦皱着眉，充满了疑惑，“想你就是想你啊……想你还不够吗？”  
“不够，这只是一句空话……我想要你说清楚些……”三笠的心咚咚跳着，已经不知道该如何组织自己的措辞。清晰的语言对她来说很重要——她必须确认他们是明明白白地相爱着，还是仅仅依恋着对方的身体和这种互相满足欲求的关系。  
“你到底什么意思嘛……”艾伦有些不耐烦了，重新将嘴唇凑近了女人的脖颈，双手在她身上摸来摸去。  
三笠紧紧攥住艾伦的手，不让它们乱动，“其实我今天也没有很想做这个……”  
艾伦望向她，眼神一刹那又由野蛮变得清澈了，“可是我就是想要你嘛……”  
“哎——”  
艾伦顿时变得像个撒娇的孩子一样，将脑袋埋到了三笠高耸的胸脯间。  
“好不好嘛？”  
“……”三笠没有说话，但在男人的耍赖间，内心却逐渐柔软了下来，身体也不再抵触——倒不如说是逐渐放弃了挣扎，放弃了与心中弱小的奢望的博弈。如果她真的把话问得更清楚，那无论是艾伦，还是她自己，还能像以往那样安心沉浸在这样的欢娱中吗？或许只要言明两人就会扫兴地复归陌路了……  
所以她又退缩了，每次都是这样临阵脱逃，她知道自己的潜意识中，渴望与对方再享受一次云雨的念头又在隐隐作祟了。她松开了男人的手，开始沉沦于他的深吻中，就算未来尚无定数，至少此刻痛快的欲念还算真实。  
艾伦很快便恢复了侵略者的常态，双手掠过女人光滑的大腿将裙摆推了上去，托住她的臀部将她抱到了洗手台上，屈起她的膝盖，将她一条腿抬起靠在了肩上，嘴唇顺着白皙柔腴小腿慢慢滑行。  
悄然地，男人的双手绕到她背后，拉下了长长的金色拉链，将红裙从她身前脱下。三笠也不再忸怩躲避，灵巧地解开了男人浴衣的腰带，他里面什么也没穿，她便伸进他的衣襟从他的小腹抚摸至胸膛。艾伦把她的大腿分得更开了些，进一步把她的身体向自己怀里拉拢。女人黑色的文胸肩带在两人粗野的动作间滑落到胳膊上，一对饱满雪白的乳房呼之欲出。男人单手熟练地解开了女人胸衣的挂钩，将她的胸部彻底解放了出来。  
一阵密集的爱抚与亲吻后，三笠的兴致也逐渐燃烧了起来，不住地发出满足的闷哼。艾伦把她紧贴大腿的裙摆又尽力推了上去，摸到了她蕾丝内裤的边缘，用力地向下拉扯着。女人配合地抬高了臀部，扭着大腿将轻薄的内裤蹭了下来。男人抱紧了她向上抬着，高耸的性器缓缓地挺进女人的私处。三笠感到两人之间已不存一丝缝隙，闭紧双目隐隐呻吟了起来。她把艾伦的浴衣又向下扯了一点，手指紧紧扣着他的肩膀。两人的交合像野兽一样激烈粗犷，时间在彼此的融合中静缓缓地流淌。  
三笠的呻吟越来越大声，眼前的男人带给她的满足总是无可比拟，那一刻来临，她的身体剧烈地痉挛颤抖，声音越发不可抑制。待到本能的快感离开身体，她乏力地瘫在了他的肩头，就好像一场美梦戛然而止，偌大的虚空悄无声息地漫进了她的大脑，渐渐地，带着哭腔的呻吟竟成了真，她开始伏在男人身上泣不成声。  
艾伦察觉到了，却没有说话，诧异得不知如何是好，只得不停地安抚着她的后背。

后来，他们又在寝室的铺席上合着座灯的微光做了一次，三笠感觉自己本已疲惫不堪的身体彻彻底底地被穿透掏空，但也在崩坏的边缘品尝到了荒谬的快感。  
他们见面时极少在一起过夜，此刻在被衾中相拥着，彼此倒是生出了一种不真实的安宁。  
“我们……有没有机会……”三笠像是困极了，说话已渐连不成字句。  
“什么？”艾伦的声音里也带了些疲倦。  
“我们算什么呢……”女人的声音模模糊糊的，分不清是不是呓语。男人再怎么迟钝也无法再对她言语间的深意装聋作哑。  
三笠开始嗡嗡地支吾起来，叫人完全听不明白。  
“没事，先睡吧，以后再说吧，你太累了……”  
男人伸手熄了灯，抚摸了下女人的头发，胸腔里隐约萌生了一股奇异的爱恋和温柔——他无法言明。  
以后再说吧。  
他不急，他知道他们以后还会再见面的。

11

三笠瘫坐在椅子上，目光毫无焦点地望着前方，脸上苍白憔悴，一点也没有往日光鲜亮丽的神采。  
在这间空无一人的会议室，她不知自己已经坐了多久，她隐约还能听见旁边的会议室争论得激烈——这与她有关，又像是与她无关，她持续放空着，只打算等待着听最终结果便罢。  
为了不影响她的心情，团队并没有把整件事的来龙去脉细枝末节告诉她，她只知道自己与艾伦的私会被拍到了。她不知道是哪次，也不知道究竟被拍到了什么、被谁拍到，他们向来很小心，但这样的事情只要做过就总不会密不透风。手握爆料的记者肯与他们事先交涉而不是直接曝光，事情自然还有回旋的余地，清美这些年在业界积累的人脉和口碑在这样的关键时刻总是能派上用场。不过她也明白，即便如此，这件事对她的团队而言依然是一场没办法放到台面上言说的危机——让她感觉更糟糕的是，这还是她自己闯出的祸端。

不知过了多久，她身后的门被推开，清美缓缓走了进来。三笠没有动身子，依旧瘫坐着，眼都没抬一下。清美没有马上说话，只是接了杯水放到她面前，又拉出一把椅子在她身旁坐了下来。  
“你这半天一句话都不打算说吗？”清美终于开口。  
三笠稍微动了动脖子，没有抬头也没有说话。清美也跟她沉默了一会儿。  
“事情来都来了，该面对的总得面对，你当初做这事的时候就没想到会有这一天吗？”看着三笠依然无动于衷，她又叹了口气，“为了接下来妥善应对，你现在必须要跟我坦白一些事情，你别介意，我是你的经纪人，自然什么都是向着你这边的。”  
三笠收回了伸长的腿，终于坐直了些，  
“你们在一起多久了？”清美正色问道，“当然你已知我们有艺人25岁前不能谈恋爱的口头禁令，这个你已经触犯了，但基于这件事的紧迫性，我就不追究你了……”  
“我们没有谈恋爱。”三笠抬起头，一字一句平静地说。  
“什么？那你……”清美皱起了眉头，气得一时语塞，“你怎么敢……”  
“您还想知道什么？”  
清美严肃地盯着眼前的年轻女孩，尽管她看上去恹恹的，却透着一股无声的执拗劲儿。  
“……算了，我懒得理你们到底怎么回事……你把你们这样来往的经历一五一十地告诉我，好让我提前有个准备，我必须知道未来还可能有哪些炸弹埋伏着。”  
三笠沉默着。  
“你现在说不出来也没关系，给你一天时间缓一缓，好好回忆一下……”  
“都是过去的事了……”  
“你说得轻巧，你知道为了这事有多少人拼了命地给你们擦屁股吗？他到底哪点把你迷住了？三笠，你到底怎么了？我从没想过你能做出这样的事，你还是以前的你吗？”清美的声音渐渐带上了怒气，“……艾伦·耶格尔那边我也派人去联系了，不过他好像到现在也没签新公司，也不知道这大半年了到底干了什么……”  
“为什么还要联系他啊？”  
“事情是你们两个人做的，至少两边先得通个气，统一下口径，不然那么不着调的一个人，谁知道他会干出什么事……你说你招惹谁不好，非得招惹这么个不定时的炸弹……”  
三笠的表情开始变得不耐烦了，“我已经跟他说过了……我们已经结束了，这种事情不会再发生了……”  
清美挑了下眉，“你说什么？你怎么跟他说的？为什么不经我同意就擅自联系他？”  
“既然是我们两个惹出来的事，那就我们私下解决好了……”  
“谁告诉你这只是你们两个人之间的私事？这事要是传出去会搞出多大的风波你知道吗？我用心给你规划的道路你好好对待过吗？你有什么资格说这是你的私事？”清美站起身重重地拍上了桌子，迸发出的力量与威慑跟她矮小的身材极其不相称。  
三笠没回答，她很清楚这件事她根本没有辩驳的余地，但她长年在经济团队管束下所克制的叛逆也在此刻积累到了爆发的临界。  
三笠没有抬头看清美的眼神，两人僵持了很久。

过了好一会儿，清美叹了一口气，又坐了下来，“你这样的孩子我带过很多，什么样的事我都见过，其实我理解你……我当然会怪你，因为你在我们的合作中违背了契约和职业精神，但是事情既然已经发生了，我们都需要冷静地思考对策，硬着头皮也要想出把损失降到最低的办法……这一点，我们是同一个阵营的啊……”  
“对不起……”清美语重心长的一番话终于让三笠焦躁的心逐渐平静了下来。  
清美深吸了一口气，“所以你怎么跟他说的？”  
三笠垂着头，“也没什么，总之我们不会再见了……”  
“真的？”清美歪过脑袋打量着她，“你确定他不会再节外生枝吗？”  
“不会。”三笠的语气恢复了冷静，也抬起头开始直视清美的眼睛。  
“手机给我。”清美伸出了手，格外的不由分说。三笠犹豫了一下，便掏出手机打开了信息页面，交了出去。  
“这件事，真的对不起，”清美皱着眉盯着手机屏幕时，三笠一字一句地说道，“以后不会再有这样的事情了，我会更专注工作，不会再为这些有的没的杂事影响自己的状态了……请您相信我。”  
“真的？真的翻篇了？”清美放下了手机，“那我帮你把他删了？”  
三笠抿紧着嘴唇，目光坚定地点了点头。  
“算了，”清美叹了口气，将手机还给了三笠，“搞的真跟我在控制你的人身自由一样，你自己删吧……不过，其实要真是不在意了，删不删这个人也无所谓了……”  
三笠沉默地结果手机，什么都没再说。

三笠：  
我们就到此为止吧，都是成年人了，道理也该懂了，不要再做小孩子气的事情了。以后不要再私下见面了。请不要回复，如果之前给了你什么误导，我很抱歉。

手机上的时间已经过了凌晨三点半，艾伦依旧没有睡。他盯着两年前他跟三笠的最后一条讯息，面无表情。那条信息他没有回，从那之后他们也真的断了联系，而在那之前两人所堆积的一切尚未解决的疑问都戛然而止。  
这次开机时再度遇见，两人都改变了很多，尽管上一次的分别不算愉快，但这些年的成长也都让他们学会了成熟的表演，只像是许久未见的同行一样，戴着微笑的面具点头示意。  
——可是后来的一切又该如何解释呢？就算两人再怎么对曾经的过结绝口不提，他也不可能真的当做一切从未发生。  
他突然感到胃里有些不舒服，也才意识到他们二人的过往从未真正过去，在两人的拉锯对峙中，他竟然一不留神滑落到了被动的位置，尊严、胜负心、企图心和无疾而终的情感混在一起，一时间把他搞得心烦意乱，他也没办法再对此时住在走廊的另一个尽头的女人产生理智的共情了。

12

“……这还没开拍，艾伦就已经起范儿了……”  
“是啊……刚到片场时脸就阴沉着……”  
“扮上了妆更吓人了……”  
三笠进入片场时，无意中听到了几个场务人员窃窃私语，他们见到三笠过来又立刻闭了嘴。她没有管太多，径直走进场。今天要拍的是幼驯染决裂的戏份，她来时剧组还在最后调试灯光镜头，艾伦、阿明，还有这一季刚加入的小演员贾碧已经在一旁候场对戏了。

“真是的，怎么这么磨蹭……”三笠刚落座，艾伦就在一旁小声嘟哝了起来。  
三笠顿时有些尴尬，只是笑了笑，“抱歉，今天化妆慢了点，来晚了……”  
艾伦毫不掩饰地呼了口气，不耐烦地调整了下坐姿，翘起了二郎腿。另两位演员装作什么也没听见，只是埋头看着自己的剧本。三笠有些不明所以，一言不发地翻开了自己的剧本，按照计划跟各位演员事先对戏。

那场戏艾伦的台词很多，剧情也基本是由他来引领的，可三笠不知是不是自己的错觉，从开始对戏，艾伦的情绪就似乎很不对劲。  
“……”  
尽管已经将台词背得滚瓜烂熟，三笠还是忍不住将剧本又拿近了一些仔细确认着。  
艾伦长叹了一口气，“怎么了？每次到你的part都反应这么慢，就不能提前做好准备工作吗……”  
“等下，你刚刚跟剧本上的台词不一样……”三笠放下了剧本，直视着对面的男人。  
艾伦假装认真地拿起剧本看着，“就稍微改了改，这不都是一个意思吗？”  
看着男人懒洋洋的语气，三笠有些不悦，神情变得严肃起来，“这场戏对话本来就很多，情节也很重要，麻烦你能不能严格按照剧本上一字一句地念，你一会儿多一句一会儿少一句的真的让我很难接。”  
“我改动的地方都让戏变得更顺承了，”艾伦坐直了，同样严肃地盯着三笠，“你就不能灵活应变吗……”  
三笠没有马上接话，只是皱起了眉头，她到此时还弄不明白这男人今天到底是哪根弦搭错了，像是在处处针对她一样。  
“艾伦，其实你是改得有点多了……”阿明眼盯着剧本，“剧本原先写的就已经足够好了，我也觉得没有必要再发挥了。”  
艾伦时常根据剧本在表演时修改台词，以前就有导演和对手演员很反感这点，为此他还被狠狠修理过。近两年他这个毛病收敛了不少，虽然还是偶尔会结合自己的想法加以发挥，但大多都能对原本的剧情起到画龙点睛的作用，而且随着他演技的进步、咖位的提升，他这个“灵性自由”的表演方式倒还能得到一些同行的赞许。  
阿明跟艾伦合作得多一些，深知他这一习惯，但也认为他今天确实做得有些古怪，所以还是决定讲一句公道话。只不过十三岁的小演员贾碧才刚刚出道，对于业内的种种规矩还尚不清晰，听着三个成年演员之间带着火药味的对话感到有些不知所措，此时恨不能将整个脑袋都埋进剧本里去。  
不过听了阿明的话，艾伦倒没有过多反驳，几个人也就当做这些插曲没发生过，将就地把戏对了下去。

拍摄前，阿明和贾碧率先就位，三笠在艾伦身后揪住了他的袖口悄悄把他拉到一边，在他耳边压低了声音，“你怎么了？今天好像有点不对劲……”  
“没有……”艾伦嘟囔着。  
“是昨晚拍得很不顺利吗？”三笠一脸忧虑和关切地望着男人，对方却在躲避着她的眼神。  
艾伦叹了口气，“你别管那么多了，好好拍戏吧……”  
说罢他便甩开三笠的手走开了。三笠深吸了一口气，定神了片刻，好不让情绪影响到自己接下来的表演，可她心里还是能隐约感到，有某种古怪的东西横亘在了二人之间，微妙的矛盾也几乎膨胀到了崩裂的边缘。


	4. Chapter 4

13

“当初你为什么选择独自攻击马莱呢？难道……你真的被吉克和耶蕾娜说服了？”  
“我是自由之身。”  
“啊？”  
“……”  
艾伦的表情阴沉至极。  
“不管我想做什么、选择什么，都是基于我个人自由意志做的选择。”  
“……”三笠知道自己此刻的表情应该是紧张和疑惑的，但不知为何，自己心中的不悦感却越来越强烈，她必须小心看管才能不让那多余的情绪显露在自己的表情中。  
“你在铁路开通仪式当晚密会了耶蕾娜对吧？之后的行为也是基于艾伦你个人的自由意志？”  
“没错。”  
“不，你已经被控制了。”三笠干脆利落地讲出了自己的台词。  
艾伦流露出一副鄙夷的表情，鼻音一哼，“被控制的还不知道是谁……”  
又来了……  
三笠突然愣住。艾伦又在乱改戏了。  
她有些恍神，没有立刻接上下面的台词，心里还在犹豫着是否要等着导演喊卡，但顿了一两秒导演似乎并没有这个意思，眼前的场务已经开始给她提词了，她也不得不硬着头皮继续下去。  
“……就算是在敌国，你也不会连累当地无辜的人民和孩子们。你总是比任何人更重视我们……”她注视着艾伦，他依旧一脸不屑。本来就被对手演员临场的加戏打乱了节奏，她这下更加恍惚，一瞬间她竟觉得男人所流露的情绪并不是针对剧里的角色，而是针对她本人。  
“……难道我说错了吗？当初……”  
原本牢记于心的台词突然卡住，三笠的状态突然像泄了气一样。  
“对不起、对不起……”她使劲拍打着自己的脑袋，懊丧地说，“我状态不大对，能不能再来一条，实在抱歉……”

“艾伦，你等一下……”重新开拍前，三笠又私下叫住了他，声音里充满了疲倦，“拜托你等下可不可以按照剧本来演，不要再加别的东西了好吗？”  
艾伦轻叹一声，“明明导演都没有喊停……”  
“……我偶尔接个一次两次还好，但你为什么每次到我的part就乱改词？你是在针对我吗？”  
“你别想那么多，我干嘛针对你？”  
“你……”三笠顿了会儿，努力控制着自己的情绪，“你是有什么心事吗？”  
艾伦冷冷地瞪了她一眼，“我说了，你别管那么多……”  
“艾伦……你不要入戏太深……”三笠低着头沉吟了一句，看男人没理他，她又逼近了一步，严肃地盯着他，“我是认真的，我承认自己不是很能临场应变，我没办法接住你的戏，但我们必须相互支撑，戏才能出来，我希望我们都能专业一点。”  
艾伦低着头，用鼻音嗯了一声，便回到了自己的座位上。

“……简单来说，原本的三笠最后一次出现在九岁，后来就消失在那间山中小屋里了，只留下忠实执行阿克曼本能的你……”  
“……不是，我……”三笠哽住了，面色凝重，望着眼前男人高傲扬起的下巴，心里复杂的情绪不断翻涌，让她一时迷失在了角色与她本人的夹缝中。  
“……失去原本的自我，被打造成只会听命行事的一族，也就是奴隶。”艾伦的台词沉重地压在三笠的心口，她更加恍了神，隐约记得他似乎曾讲过类似的话，而此刻的每一个字也都像是真的在说给她听的。  
“你知道在这世上我最讨厌什么吗？就是不自由的人，或者说家畜。”  
“艾伦！别说了！”  
阿明的“劝止”仿佛是从另一个世界传来的，三笠大脑一片空白，感觉整个房间里的人与物都离自己那么遥远，坐在对面的那个男人此时看上去那么陌生，她也渐渐脱离了角色，脱离了这个与她自身相去甚远的故事。  
“……光是看到这家伙就让我火大，现在我终于知道原因了。没有任何质疑，只懂得听命行事的奴隶让我实在看不下去。我……从小就一直……”艾伦的面色越加阴沉凝重，咬字也越发沉重。  
三笠清楚地知道，作为角色，自己此刻应是什么样的状态，可看着男人流露出的真假难辨的脸色和情感，她实在无法完全沉浸在角色里。他的言语间带着如此真实的愤怒，就好像本该藏于心底却未被好好安放的情绪一股脑儿地渗到了表面——她也一样。她并不迟钝，似乎有些明白艾伦最近的古怪情绪和无名火是出自何处了。可让她气愤的是，这男人居然这样不加收敛地在工作时间、在众人面前暴露如此私人的情感，同时她更无法忍受处在被动者的位置听凭男人的掌控和评判。她的眼中不平的泪水已经在打着转，整张脸都憋得涨红了起来。  
“……三笠，我一直很讨厌你……”  
不该有的情绪一下子决了堤。  
现场“啪”地一声巨响，摄影师和同场的演员都惊住了——三笠猛地起身重重地拍上了桌子。  
“你到底想怎么样！”  
女主角临场突然的失控把所有人都惊到了。  
“三笠？”本也将起身的阿明一个趔趄撞在了桌上，还在为女演员的举动吓得心咚咚猛跳。  
“不好意思……我又怎么惹着你了？”艾伦是最镇静的一个，他只是皱起眉瞪着眼前的女人。  
“你自己心里清楚！”  
“难道我刚刚的表演有什么问题吗？”  
“跟我摆什么脸色！你以为我看不出来吗……”  
“疯了吧你……”  
三笠歇斯底里地跟男人对骂了起来，场面完全失去了控制，在场的演员甚至都没有留意到导演早早就喊了卡，搞不清状况场务人员连忙上前劝阻着。  
“我真的没法演了……”三笠脸涨得通红，胡乱地扯下颈间的围巾摔在桌子上，愤然离去。

14

“亏得我这两天过来了……这到底都什么情况？”清美匆匆通过走廊大步迈向片场，难掩脸上的怒气，“好好的突然罢演是想要干什么？”  
“其实也不全怪三笠小姐，”三笠的片场助理杰西努力跟着大经纪人飞快的步子，喘着气解释着，“三笠小姐说是男主临场乱改戏、极力不配合所以才导致她进不了状态的……但是导演没管那么多，现在正在大发雷霆呢……”  
“艾伦·耶格尔早就有这毛病，又不是第一次跟他合作了，她今天搁这置什么气……”清美没好气地嘟囔着，“三笠人呢？”  
“呃……”杰西支吾了起来。  
“吞吞吐吐什么？发生什么事了？”清美停下了脚步，严肃地盯着助理。  
“开始三笠小姐离场回来只是气鼓鼓地不讲话，后来也不知道怎么了就突然起来追到艾伦·耶格尔的房车去了……我们拦了，但是没拦住……”  
清美的表情顿时有些失控，“她一个人去的？”  
“嗯。”杰西一脸惊恐，小心翼翼地回答着。  
“你们怎么搞的？她现在还在那？”清美压低了声音质问。  
“好像是的……幸好您来了，您看看现在该怎么办啊？”  
“什么都来找我……自己捅出的篓子每次都得我来善后……”清美愤愤地小声自言自语。她面色凝重地思考了几秒后又重新向片场走去，“走，先去导演那里。”  
“那三笠小姐怎么办？”  
“你再找两个人去盯着，别让其他人靠近，让他们自己先闹吧，不搞出什么太出格的事就行。”  
“好、好的……”  
看到艾伦的经纪人凯蒂已经站在了片场门口，清美停下了脚步，对凯蒂点了下头，简单的动作中却带了一丝想要压倒对方的威慑意味。  
“果然耶格尔这两年长进了很多啊，编剧费了那么多心思才改好的剧本他还是能一眼看出不足的地方……”  
“实在不好意思，清美女士，”凯蒂面对圈内的大前辈保持着该有的尊敬，语气中却透着不卑不亢，“艾伦确实应该提前跟三笠小姐通个气，不过其实这场戏几个略微的改动，导演还是点了头的……”  
清美没有正眼看她，“用不着解释那么多了，事情已经这样了，齐心解决才是我们该做的，毕竟真的被算起账来，咱们两家谁都跑不了……”  
“您说的对，双赢才是我们应该追求的。”凯蒂冲着清美欠了欠身。  
“谁让我们带的艺人都这么不省心，不双输就不错了……”一起走进片场前，清美又小声嘀咕了一句。

15

三笠冲到艾伦的房车前猛劲儿地砸着门，在场的工作人员都看傻了眼。  
开门后，她没顾上助理惊诧的表情，一言不发，阴沉着脸，径直钻了进去。艾伦并没有过分惊讶，面上也看不出激烈的情绪，回以门口的女人同样的沉默。凯蒂本想上前跟三笠说些什么，话将出口却憋了回去，只是给艾伦使了个眼色，摇了摇头。  
“你们先出去。”男人的语气十分坚决。  
凯蒂的眉头蹙到了一起，镜片后的眼睛瞪得溜圆，但她知道这男人一旦固执起来，任谁再劝说都是没用的。她定了一会儿，深吸了一口气，带着在场的团队成员下了车。

“你到底想干什么？”三笠气昏了头，此刻已顾不上两人在房车里独处的行为是否不妥了，仅仅维持着表面的冷静。  
“是我该问你吧？这么气冲冲的跑到我这想干什么？”男人依旧仰在座位上，一脸淡漠。  
三笠向前迈了几步，在艾伦对面坐了下来，“我来，是想解决问题的。不管你心里憋着什么怨气，都不应该带到工作中来，这样闹下去不是办法，搞成这样对大家有什么好处？”  
“可明明罢演的人是你……”  
“别给我装糊涂……”三笠打断了男人的话，依旧镇定着，“你从好几天前就开始不对劲了，对吗？你到底怎么了？有什么事不能直接说出来？”  
艾伦低下了头，脸色也越来越难看。三笠盯着他，却怎么也没法让他开口。  
“你总是这样，做什么事都不清不楚的……”良久，她转过头，闷声沉吟着。  
“那你呢？”男人突然开口，语气低沉。  
“什么？”  
“你不是也这样吗？”  
“我？”  
艾伦抬起头望着三笠，想要说什么却欲言又止。三笠直视着男人的眼睛，似是找到了些端倪，巴望着他能说得更清楚些，对峙间男人却率先转开了视线。  
“你到底想说什么……”三笠突然急切了起来，下意识地上前探了下身子，一把抓住了男人的手。  
艾伦抬头看了眼她，用力将自己的手抽了出来，“以前每次见面都要偷偷摸摸，现在倒是突然这么大胆了……”  
“？我……”三笠一时间百口莫辩。  
看着三笠半天也没有说话，艾伦叹了口气，“行了，对不起，是我的问题，我不该把个人情绪带到工作中……你回去吧，我会尽快调整过来，也希望不要太影响你……”  
“就这样？”三笠皱着眉头还在企图与男人对视，心中对他这日神经质的举动不爽到了极点。  
“不然呢？你在我这里关起门来待这么长时间，别人会怎么传？你的团队不会介意吗？”  
“……我现在不想管那么多，我只是想把我们之间的误会彻底说开……”  
“你不介意我介意……”艾伦打断了她，说着便起身拽起了她的胳膊让她站起来，摆出了一个请她出去的手势，“我不想跟任何同行捆绑在一起，再传出什么说不清道不明的故事……我也请你……不要总是拿我当呼之即来挥之即去的工具来利用，麻烦离我远一点……”  
三笠一脸错愕，不知该从何回起。身体比思维的反应更敏捷，她立刻上前双手掰过艾伦的脸，努力让他直面自己，“你在说什么啊？”  
男人还在奋力挣扎，躲避着跟她的眼神交流，“我有哪点说错了吗？从我刚认识你到现在，你从来都只乖乖服从经纪人的摆布，一举一动都在维护着她给你打造‘完美形象’，你有什么时候做过真实的自己吗……你就是一个流水线上制造出来的商品……只会帮人赚钱的奴隶……”  
“……你胡说些什么！”两人撕缠着挣离了彼此，她停在原地，感到一阵天旋地转，艾伦刚刚的话语不断地在脑中回荡——他所说的不是无稽之谈，而是切切实实砸在了她最不敢触及的痛处。  
三笠曾无数次产生过这样的忧虑，也曾拼了命地找寻自己的定位，或许茫然无助，但却绝不是他言语中的模样。她可以忍受在独处时黯然神伤，却始终无法在他人面前裸露自己的伤口，更不能允许自己曾交过心的人如此劈头盖脸地戳自己的软肋。女人一时间既愤怒又委屈，泪水蓄满了眼眶，整张脸都开始抽搐了起来，却一句话也说不出来。  
艾伦撑在椅背上愣了半晌，看女人还在语塞，再次逼近她。  
“你能反驳吗？”  
他望着她盈满泪水的眼睛，双手钳住她的肩膀，“你倒是反驳啊！”  
三笠只是瞪着他，浑身都在颤抖，她看见艾伦的眼角隐约也有些湿了，眼眸中的愤怒似还掺杂了些迫切的渴望。她咬着牙，也终于意识到二人间那些过往从来就不可能轻易被遗忘，而尚未解开的矛盾经年只会纠缠得越发凌乱。也许他们早就该说清的，只不过往日的缱绻被积压已久的不甘和愤慨所埋没，让她无法以一种怜惜和柔软的姿态坦诚面对彼此间难以解开的结。  
“我……对你无话可说……”女人的语气变得无比坚硬和冰冷，“想要交流的话就好好跟我说话，你清楚自己今天都干了些什么吗……”  
男人与她僵持着，怒不可遏却无能为力，他在她倔强的眼神中明白了，她不是不懂，只是不愿，任自己再怎么强硬也是束手无策。渐渐，他的锐气也在沉默相持间转为了疲惫。  
“……你明白我想说什么……”他的带着无力亦无望的乞求，“你心里一清二楚，对吗？为什么不说出来？”  
女人闭眼镇定了片刻，心将软下来的刹那又把眼泪憋了回去，“你让开……”  
她话还没说完，就猝不及防地被男人的唇封住了口，他双手扭住她的脑袋，粗暴又毫无忌惮地在她的唇舌间肆虐。女人想要反抗，却在最一开始就丧失了主动权，失去了平衡的身体只能任男人摆布。她整个人都被挟持在他怀里动弹不得，无力可施只能在男人的嘴唇上狠咬下去，血腥味在彼此的口腔中弥漫，男人却依旧没有松开她的意思。她不歇气地啃咬着，终于趁男人不经意的一个松劲儿将他狠狠推开。  
“你发什么疯……”她大口喘息着，胸脯不停地起伏。  
男人一个踉跄撞上了梳妆台，哗啦啦地弄掉了一堆瓶瓶罐罐。他没有继续扑过来，只是无力地撑在桌上。  
“……你从来就没有坦诚面对过自己吗？到底哪一面才是真实的你？”  
三笠望着男人散落的发间幽绿的眼和嘴角渗出的血渍，抿紧了自己嘴唇抑制着身体的战栗。  
“你怎么知道这就不是真实的我……别自以为是了……”她的声音颤抖着。  
“这就是你的回答吗？”  
三笠已经不想再理会男人了，只是整理了下弄乱了的头发和衣裳。她向车门口走去，他也没再阻拦，只是听到她在离开时又低声地骂了句“神经病”。

16

“哥，我求你了……回去之后就好好演吧，不要为难我了好不好啊……”凯蒂回来后一半央求一半埋怨，而一旁的艾伦已经冷静下来了，“真的，拜托你了，导演那边好不容易才搞定的，人家刚刚是真的发火了……”  
“……所以还是清美去了才搞定的吗？”艾伦还有些疑虑。  
“那毕竟她有些手段嘛，东人公司又是投资方之一……我这种入行没几年的菜鸟谁会放眼里……”  
“行吧，这下我在她那边又记下了一笔账，她会还回来的……”  
“不是我说你，你看看你今天做的这事，不是明摆着给人留下话柄吗？刚刚三笠来这后，清美的人把这一片都把守起来了，把柄落人手里了，日后万一流传出去，还不知道他们会怎么写……”  
艾伦没有说话，他显然知道这次风波可能会带来的后果，平静下来后也的确意识到了自己的冲动。  
“我不管你到底怎么想，但我在清美那里可是下了保证的，你等下可真得乖乖按照剧本演啊……”凯蒂语气里充满了无奈，“艾伦，有什么话我就直说了，咱俩刚签约时你还在低谷，所以这两年咱们也算是相互成就了，合约还有一年多就到期了，到时候好聚好散也可以，但我求求你现在还是体谅我一下，不要让我日后在业内都抬不起头来好不好……”  
凯蒂跟他谈话时向来直来直去，双方一切的往来都建立在契约和利益的基础上，就像在向对方兜售商品一样。说来奇怪，艾伦从不会觉得这有何不妥，甚至觉得这样明码标价省了不少心。可一旦涉及跟三笠的往来，只要沾染了些许功利的味道都会让他感到分外不适。  
“我知道了。三笠那边呢？她不配合怎么办？”  
“不可能的，清美亲自去了，绝对搞得定……”  
“好，帮我补妆吧，剧本也给我拿过来。”艾伦平静地吩咐，心里依旧被不平的愤懑盘踞着，一股无法言明的难过又从缝隙间蔓延了出来。

“……你发泄发泄也好，但调整好了还得继续上。这个真的没商量。”清美坐在一旁，看着哭红了眼睛的三笠，沉默了好半晌后终于开口，她没有急躁，只是一字一句地劝说着。  
“我知道。您放心。”三笠小声地回应着。  
清美缓缓走到三笠身后，看着镜中被她一手栽培起来的姑娘，轻轻捋着她有些凌乱的头发。  
“但我还得说你，罢演是多大的事啊？面对这种地位的导演也敢干得出来？”清美轻声的话语里并没有太多责怪，但三笠还是连声说着抱歉，“我没有认可耶格尔做得就对，但既然导演那边都给过了，你再去揪着不放，最后别人就只会把怨气撒到你头上……说严重了，这事万一闹大，以后谁还敢用你？”  
“对不起，我又给您惹麻烦了……这次在片场闹出这么大动静，您打算怎么办？”  
“这个不用你操心，导演那边已经安抚好了，台阶都给你铺好了，其他的就交给我。耶格尔那边你也不用担心，他不会再给你制造麻烦的。”  
“您是怎么做到的……我是说，我们俩的矛盾让那么多的人看到了，您要怎么处理……”  
“好好演戏，别的别多想。”清美的手坚定地捏住了三笠的肩膀。  
“清美小姐……”三笠回望着她，语气里尚有犹豫，“我知道我做错了，但这件事我只想安安静静地了结就好，可以不要再额外生出什么波澜吗？”  
清美回以一个意味深长的表情，微笑着又拍了拍她的肩膀，“我说了，你只要好好演戏就可以。”  
三笠转过了头，重新面向镜子，“清美小姐，我自己的话，已经不再那么在乎所谓的声名了……可是请允许你给我一点时间，我想自己处理这些私事，我会努力做好的。”  
“……三笠，咱们的合约毕竟还没到期呢，你现在还是我的艺人，我必须对你负责，即便之后你离开我也没问题，我也会尽力在合约结束前帮你铺一条好走的路，难道我会害你吗？咱们俩现在为什么要为了这些事起争执呢？”镜中映出她带着微笑的面孔，“好了好了，现在该重新拾掇下上场了，别的事以后再说。”她重重地拍了拍三笠的肩，俯下身面对年轻的女孩，擦干了她眼角的余泪。  
三笠望着培养了她十年的经纪人，欲言又止，只能默默认可了她此刻的吩咐。

17

“阿明哥哥，艾伦哥哥和三笠姐姐真的会和好然后回来好好拍戏吗？”候场时，贾碧突然凑到阿明身边，悄悄问了句。  
“呃，既然都安排好了重拍，肯定没问题……”面对这样的小孩子的问题，阿明觉得有些尴尬。  
“那你知道他俩是为啥吵架吗？”贾碧晶亮的琥珀色的大眼睛巴巴地望着阿明。  
“这个嘛……我也不清楚啦……”阿明只能笑着掩饰，“诶贾碧你也真的是辛苦了，本来可以早点收工的……”  
“我没关系！话说你不是他们从小到大最要好的朋友吗？你难道不知道吗？”  
“这个只是戏里的设定啦……我又不真的是他们的青梅竹马……”  
“诶诶我听说他俩从上一季开始就互相看不顺眼了，是真的吗？”  
“哪有的事……你都从哪里听来的？营销号编的故事不要信……”  
“我就是知道！他们俩在上一季宣发活动中完全没有交流！连眼神都在躲避着……”  
阿明敷衍地笑着，已经不想再多听多说什么。  
“哎哎，”贾碧突然凑得更近了，刻意压低了声音，“他们俩是不是谈过恋爱啊？”  
阿明差点呛住了，“诶？！哪有的事？没有的，这种事你不要乱说……”  
阿明连忙制止着贾碧，自己竟也开始慌乱了起来，他不知道这么一个小姑娘上哪知道的这么多。  
“网上有人扒过……他们……”女孩话还没说完，就被阿明掐住了肩膀。  
“……啊太好了，你们都到了！”阿明的声音中难掩古怪和尴尬。  
贾碧回过头，只见艾伦和三笠一前一后走了过来，脸上像是什么都没发生一样冷静。她意识到自己刚刚可能说错了话，立刻问了声好就低头装起了鸵鸟。但她心里还在奇怪着，觉得那两人之间一定有什么蹊跷。

那天后续的拍摄还算顺利，虽然艾伦和三笠的情绪都不是很高，但好在也都暂且找回了工作状态。几人的对手戏份拍罢，只有三笠需要再补几个特写镜头，阿明和贾碧率先收工了，艾伦却在离场前徘徊了很久，然后默默来到导演身边，等待三笠拍完。  
三笠独自留在座位上，听着场务的画外音一遍遍地帮她念着艾伦的台词，好让她以合适的节奏进入状态，从惊疑到错愕，再让眼中蓄起的泪恰如其分地啪嗒滚落。哭戏向来耗人精力，经历了半天的风波和连续的拍摄已经让她心力交瘁，可一方面出于对刚刚罢演的愧疚，一方面出于自己事事追求极致的性子，她依然向导演示意着自己还可以继续拍下去。  
“先让她歇会儿吧。”导演对着对讲机低声道。  
三笠被助理轻轻揽着来到监视屏前，艾伦没有说话，只是默默为她让出了座位，可她没有接受他的好意，连眼神也没有与他交会，就仿佛他不存在一样。她绕过男人，直接欠身凑到导演身旁，安静地对着回放的镜头听着他的悉心讲解。艾伦在角落里抱着臂，看着女人专注的侧颜，她跟着导演的话语和手势不住地点头，时不时还会拿纸巾揩一下眼睛，鼻头也还是红红的。她并没有完全从戏中的状态走出来，艾伦望着她向拍摄点慢慢走去的背影，心里越发五味杂陈。  
等到三笠的情绪平稳后，拍摄继续进行。艾伦回到座位上，透过监视屏看到镜头中她泪眼婆娑的脸，瞳孔里的惊愕与悲伤比直视她本人时更具穿透力，她静默的哭泣在他脑中产生无形的回响震荡，像深重的控诉般不断叩击着。他没有哭，只是觉得自己的心脏像被人紧紧攥着一样，很难受，难受得他有些喘不上气来。  
“好，很好……”导演在一旁默念着，他终于得到了他想要的完美的镜头。  
三笠的泪水并没有随着拍摄的完结而终止，相反，像是克制了许久终于得到了解放一样，她突然不加抑制地放声哭了出来，助理蹲在地上不停地给她擦拭着眼泪，清美也到了现场安抚着。  
艾伦瘫在椅子上，早先还不加收敛的锋芒渐渐褪去，现场一切杂乱的声音都像是被隔绝了，唯独留下了三笠的哭声不断回荡着，如何都驱散不掉。


	5. Chapter 5

18

绿幕摄影棚内，场务人员正忙着装卸道具，一摞摞仿真的铁轨和枕木被运离现场，独留一小段提前搭建好的轨道和上面简易的小火车车厢。尽管已经进入初冬，摄影棚内的温度却不低，工作人员呼来喝去嘈杂的声音衬得片场更加燥热。演员们在两场戏的间隙可以回到各自的房车和休息区，第二场开拍前还有充足的时间调整休憩。

“哎哎，阿明，”阿明将要离场时，萨沙突然叫住了他，她声音压得很低，神神秘秘的，“悄悄问一下，前两天拍戏时，他俩是吵架了吗？”  
萨沙目光追随着艾伦离开远去的背影，又冲着阿明使了个古怪的眼神。  
阿明尴尬地呵呵笑着——又来了，这两天但凡是跟他有点交情的人，见面总会有意无意地提起那天的风波。  
“是有一点摩擦，但是问题不大，拍摄也顺利完成了……”阿明模棱两可地解释着，这两天无论对谁他都是这套说辞，“你看他俩刚刚拍摄时，不是很正常嘛……对剧情想法不一致而产生一些争论都是常有的事啦……”  
“没这么简单吧，我听说三笠还一度罢演了……”萨沙依然坚持不懈地问着，“她敬业可是出了名的，怎么可能会无缘无故做出这种任性的事……肯定还是有隐情的吧？”  
“不是罢演，只是她感觉状态不对，所以调整休息了一会儿，没多久就回来继续拍了……”  
那天在片场的人都非常自觉地遵守着职业规则，对那场风波的细枝末节闭口不谈，只有交情到了一定程度的朋友间才会试探性地彼此打听真实的情形。  
“有人说三笠都追到艾伦的房车去了，两个人关起门吵了好久，是不是真的啊？他俩在吵什么啊？”  
“呃，中途休息我就回自己的房车了，一直到拍摄恢复才出来，别的我就真的不清楚了……”阿明一点也不想继续这个话题了，端着自己的保温杯无奈地笑着。他斜眼瞥见柯尼就在自己旁边，立刻像见到了救星一般，“……啊对了，科尼，我还有个事要跟你商量下，咱们一起走吧……”  
“啊……你说什么？”被突然叫住的科尼吃了一惊——从刚刚开始他就在自己的座位上埋着头不知道在收拾些什么——明明他四周除了一些杂物和废纸，什么都没有。  
“……我说咱俩吵架的那场戏啊……”  
“啊他俩吵了什么？”科尼显然还没有反应过来。  
“哈？你在说什么啊……”阿明顿时更尴尬了。  
“……阿明，我看你还是说说看吧，大家都不是外人，当然也不会乱传……”让突然凑到了阿明耳边悄悄地说。  
“让，你又是从哪冒出来的……”  
“就是啊，阿明，这个是瞒不住的，与其让人乱猜，还不如明说了好，”萨沙一边按着科尼，不让他乱喊，一边小声求着阿明，“咱们都是自己人，说清楚了以后也好相处些，万一又像上次发布会时那么尴尬多不好啊……”  
“听说是艾伦又在乱改戏了对吗？他是因为这个欺负三笠吗？”  
“是啊，我也觉得是艾伦的问题，而且我看三笠这两天根本就没缓过来，每场戏拍完都匆匆离开，比之前还要闷……”  
“没、没啊……”阿明被几个人围着，感觉自己脑袋里嗡嗡的乱成一团，一边又感到自己身后好像也有些异样，像是被什么凝视着一样，如芒在背。  
他下意识地转过身，只见韩吉就背对着他们站在身后不远处，耳朵却极力竖起来卯着劲儿地向他们的方向伸展着。  
“韩吉前辈，怎么连你也……”  
韩吉连忙转过身尴尬地笑着，“……我就是刚好路过……只听见了一点点，所以他们在吵什么？”  
阿明无可奈何，其实他也并没有说假话，那两人之间是否还存在别的什么难言之隐，他是真的不清楚，同时他并不是个八卦的人，如果当事人自己不说，他也是不会多问的。  
“……你们要不等拍下午那场戏时去问贾碧？她什么都知道，比我清楚多了，真的……”  
一路上阿明数不清自己究竟说了多少遍“不清楚”、“不知道”、“问贾碧”。几个人挤成一团慢慢地向片场出口挪着步子，吵吵嚷嚷的就好像一群刚入行完全不懂规矩的菜鸟。  
“……我求你了，阿明，”等到其他人都离开，萨沙还是不歇气地最后央求着，“你就告诉我一个人好不好，我马上杀青了，没机会知道了，你这样我死不瞑目的……”  
“对不起啊，能说的我都说了，别的我是真不知道啊……”  
阿明感觉自己的脑袋都要炸裂了，恨不得直接找贾碧把她之前看到的分析艾伦三笠两人爱恨情仇大戏的洗脑包小故事要来，群发给这几人。

19

这场戏是艾伦和三笠上次闹出“罢演风波”后首次相遇。其实这两天冷静下来后，艾伦数次纠结要不要找三笠谈一谈，可每当掏出手机编辑信息时就一个字都想不出来——他不知道自己现在对三笠到底怀抱着怎样的情绪，是歉意还是怨愤，抑或依旧掺杂着别的情愫，他自己也搞不清楚。等到今日再见，三笠又回到了工作时一如既往的专注状态，他们一起平静地坐在火车的车厢中，无论是戏里戏外，都像是回到了一切尚未发生时。

“……韩吉说的对，要是这个世界知道我们其实希望和平的话，或许就能改变什么。”  
“如果……能够再多点时间就好了……”他低下了头，猛可间竟有某种真切的悲伤飘落到自己最敏感的神经上。他暗自提醒了一下，逼着自己回到了角色的状态，“吉克的寿命只剩下不到两年了……”  
他看着车厢中的同伴，每一个人都认真专注地沉浸在自己的角色中，他听着他们自然又娴熟的对话，无论这段剧情事先已经温习多少遍，无论片场的环境有多杂乱，他的心头依旧被一种久违的温柔包裹着，暖意不断地向上翻涌。  
他们几个人年纪差不多，初识时都是刚入行的新人，从第一季到第四季将近十年的时间里，其实在拍戏期间外他们并没有过多的交集，没有相伴彼此成长，却从未消失在彼此的视线中。他们选择的道路各不相同，也各自穿越了浮沉世故，渐渐都从十七八岁有着同样青涩的少年少女，长成了现在如此不同的大人。可就算这样，每次相会都能有一股奇妙的力量将他们凝合在一起，就算没有过多言语，却都在心底为彼此留有独有的珍视。  
“……因为你们很重要，比其他人都重要……所以，我希望你们能活得长久。”  
四周布满绿幕的摄影棚没有夕阳，他胸中却泛起了一阵奇异的慰藉。车厢里的众人都还是一脸轻松的神态——就连她也一样。  
这场戏中的三笠是少有的长发造型，黑色的秀发被束在了脑后，前额的刘海儿被片场的风飘逸地吹散，脸颊的轮廓清晰地显露出来。他记得当年选角试镜第一次遇到三笠时，她大概就跟此时的角色差不多年纪，好像也是这样的发型。他现在仍能回想起那天，但若问他对三笠的第一印象，他却说不上来太多，更准确的说，他觉得自己对她的第一印象，就是没有印象。她好像一直安安静静地坐在角落里，拿着剧本不断温习，除了那副和他人都不一样的东方面孔和乌黑的长发，没有什么可被深刻记住的个人特质，而自从这一系列剧集开拍后，她就剪短了一头黑发，再也没留长过。戏里的三笠同他关系很近，但戏外他们却没什么交集。她是他们同期几个演员里最拼命最努力的，即便是拍戏间隙小演员们在一起闹得欢脱，她也依然丝毫不歇气地研读剧本、演练动作。在戏外，为了渲染幼驯染和104期的战友情，他们偶尔也会合体营业，可就算在那时她的话也不多。  
艾伦印象尤其深刻的一次，那会儿他们一同准备上一档访谈节目，在后台休息时，他无意中发现三笠还在一边紧张地对着台本，演练着等下上台要讲的话，仿佛她自己也是需要扮演的角色一样，一旦被灯光聚焦，就容不得一点差错。他记得自己对着她安静专注的侧颜盯了许久，不断地泛出复杂的情绪。剧里的三笠很少有情绪起伏激烈的戏份，而她戏外的性子刚好跟角色相吻合，大家不觉得奇怪，反倒觉得很契合，可艾伦那时便觉得，与其说她生来性子清冷孤高，倒更像是因为慌张和恐惧刻意远离了人群。  
直到后来，当他因为解约一事跟经纪公司闹得不可开交，当他被自己的轻狂和叛逆疯狂反噬，他也终于体会到了那种被排挤到人群边缘的孤独感——也正是在那时，躲在聚光灯暗影处的两人不期而遇，他也第一次看见了一个真实的三笠。那段日子，他习惯了被人以冰冷鄙夷的目光审视嘲讽，却也因此更加贪恋她所给予的善意和温暖。艾伦的记忆里，他与三笠之后的来往经历中总是伴着幽长的走廊、封闭的房间的意象，也充斥着浓烈暗涌的欲念和难以言喻的情愫。但那些记忆片段中同样暗藏昏暗和压抑，从来都像有根刺扎在喉咙中一样，他们都忍耐了很久，也都明白，待到某天，率先忍不住的那人便会毫不留情地拔掉这根刺——就像前两日的爆发一般。他不知该如何描述自己的心情，既安宁又痛惜，既希冀又畏惧，就像注视着曾握在手中的爱恋一点一点落了空。

艾伦低着头难以直视对面的姑娘，余光却不经意瞥到了她的脸——她正含着笑意。有那么一瞬，他倏地得到了慰藉，哪怕知道她只是在演戏，但至少此刻她的微笑背后是可以触碰得到的温柔——一如她第一次吻他时那种漾满全身的暖意。

20

“……《进击的巨人》是我出道后接到的第一部作品，萨沙也是我诠释的第一个角色，那会儿我还特别不懂事，特别感谢能遇到这么好的剧组，每一个人都能包容这么笨拙的我……”  
这是萨沙在剧组的最后一天，拍完最后一幕戏，她直接站到了火车车厢的座位上，依次向在场的各位主创致意，泪水已经在她眼中打着转儿。  
“也很感谢我亲爱的104期的同伴们，我永远忘不了跟各位第一次见面的那天，从第一季到第四季将近十年了，虽然我们没有一直在一起，但每次一起拍戏的日子都特别美好，特别感谢你们这么多年的关照，你们对我来说，就像家人一样，我已经习惯了每一季杀青时对大家说‘下一季见’，但是这次，是真的不会再有下次了……”  
萨沙的脸通红通红的，哽咽得几乎说不出话，身旁的三笠轻抚了下她的后背，萨沙便顺势将头靠在了她的肩上泣不成声。三笠感到自己的鼻子也酸了起来，拍摄进度已经过了大半，未来的日子里会有越来越多合作多年的伙伴将要跟大家说再见。他们曾经从同样的起点出发，如今都走上了各自不同的道路，以前还有同一部作品将他们相互联结着，而这次之后，恐怕是要真的失散在彼此看不见的地方了。

那天剧组为庆祝萨沙杀青订了蛋糕，大家就在片场为她举行了个短暂的仪式，萨沙的一番感言将在场人的情绪都推到了高点，相望彼此的眼神充满了感动和感伤，每一张的脸孔在他人眼中都显得比平时更加可爱了。  
“你保重啊，希望我们很快还可以再合作！”  
离场前，萨沙依次拥抱每一个合作演员，三笠紧紧抱着她有着多年革命情谊的战友，在她耳边鼓励祝福着。  
“你也是啊，一切顺利！还有，别太拼了，保重身体，你真的越来越瘦了……”萨沙在三笠的背上反复摩挲着，又在她耳边小声多说了几句，“还要保持好心情……还有你！不许再欺负我们小三笠了……”  
三笠听到萨沙莫名其妙的一句话，下意识地回了头，只见艾伦双臂交叉在胸前，在一旁伫立着，她的表情微妙地变化了一下，但还没等她反应过来，萨沙便离开了她的怀抱向艾伦走了过去，直直伸出的食指几乎要戳到男人的鼻头，靠近后却转为一个坚实的拥抱。  
艾伦支吾地连声应着，萨沙还在他的背上重重捶打着，尽管不知道他与三笠前几天矛盾的来龙去脉如何，她还是不歇气地数落着，她的性子一向直来直去，好在现在也终于学会了克制些，起码没有扯着嗓子喊得全片场的人都听到。三笠看到男人虽然在敷衍地和着，眼神却越过萨沙的肩膀直勾勾地盯着自己，心里既不快又尴尬，便立刻扭头加入了其他人的谈话。

“来，大家再站得紧凑些——”  
摄影师指挥着现场所有主创一齐出现在镜头内，萨沙手捧着鲜花站在中央。三笠被推搡着，突然肩膀被一只沉重的手掌搭上——艾伦把她往中间揽了揽，一瞬的眼神交没有了之前的剑拔弩张，现场怀念与离别的气氛也让他们的情绪暂且柔和了下来。合影时，三笠感到艾伦的手指暗暗地移到了她的手旁，她想要躲开，却在挣脱的瞬间被男人牢牢攥住了，可在大家其乐融融的气氛下，她没好意思计较太多。  
“你干嘛……”合影结束，人群将要散去，艾伦还没有松开手，三笠扭头低声质问了一句。  
“等下可以聊聊吗？”男人同样压低了声音。  
“我下午还有场戏……”她冷冰冰地看也没看他一眼。  
“那就晚上。”  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“对不起。”  
“……啊？”  
“对不起。”  
艾伦又重复了一遍，尽管声音很低，但每一个字都咬得很清晰，“或者就等下，我几句话说完就走。”  
三笠抬眼望着他，脸上的犹豫、期待和不可思议都交杂在了一起。  
“前几天的事情，抱歉……”说着，艾伦的手指又轻柔地扣了扣她的手背，把女人的手向自己的身体拉拢了些。  
三笠没有抗拒，嘴角陡然沉了下来，积累了好几天的委屈一下子绷不住了。她低下了头，本已收好的泪意又汹涌了起来。  
“别再拉着我了……“周围的人几乎都要散去了，两人也没有了掩护，“今晚收工后我联系你，在片场不方便……”  
艾伦嗯了一声，松开了三笠的手，她便重又奔去了萨沙的身边。他看着两个女孩拥在一起，三笠的眼角又开始泪潸潸的了。

21

进组前几个月，三笠终于得偿所愿好好“休息”了一段日子，也体验到了她出道以来最“清闲”的时光。  
最近一年她的工作有些不景气，几个有意向的项目都没能谈下来，而余下的备选戏约对她当下的咖位和年龄来说已经不再有吸引力了，她终于也到了作为演员尴尬的转型期。她跟东人公司的合约也要到期了，她还没明确地表露自己的续约意向，清美也难得对她开启了“放养”模式——半年来无戏拍，三个月零曝光，三笠多数时间都在自己的公寓里“休养生息”。曾经忙到连轴转时她总渴望着休息，想着也能旅旅行度度假什么的，但等到漫长的休息时间终于到来，她却根本没有力气动身，连思考计划一下的精力都懒得腾出。终日里她大都宅在家里，每天睡到很晚才起床，清醒的时候补补积压了很久的剧，看累了就接着睡，不修边幅，就连饭也时常忘记吃。后来她意识到或许还是工作的状态更适合自己，可一想到自己已几乎处在失业的边缘，压力与焦虑就陡然而至，只要看到经纪团队发来的消息就极度紧张。她不想同人讲话，甚至连跟父母沟通都变成了一件极有负担的事情。  
她也不是没有试图改变过，之后她终于做好思想建设肯踏出家门了，却她依旧不想接触人群，只是整日独自驾车在城市边缘漫无目的地闲逛，也因此无意中发现了离家不到半个小时车程的地方的一处绝佳景色。那是座小山丘，开到顶点观景台向下望去，是个静谧碧绿的湖泊，那时正值山茶花最繁盛的季节，千万红艳炽烈的花团在幽冷的绿色环境中分外鲜明，像血一样喷溅到眼前，由不得人推辞。她一边沉浸在浓烈的绚烂中忘却烦恼琐事，一边又被这些鲜活燃烧的色彩灼伤，冷不丁地想到冷酷的现实，紧接着偌大的寂寞就会如重山般压上心头。她分不清自己在那样灼人的美景中究竟是慰藉还是悲伤，但可以肯定的是，无论是哪边，都带着一丝逃避的意味。最可怕的一次，她凝视着山底沉寂幽绿的湖水和衬在边缘跳跃的红色茶花，刹那间竟陡生了跳下去的冲动。待到理智将那一瞬的失调拉回正轨，她便抑制不住地心生了恐慌和无助。她吓得急忙开车回到了安全的家中，放声哭了很久，之后就再也没敢去过那个地方。  
从那之后，她便意识到无论如何都是逃不过现实的。她恢复了规律的作息，也为《巨人》最后一季的拍摄开始有计划地健身。自然，本已存在的问题并不会因此变得没那么棘手，她不停地对过去的十年进行复盘，思索着未来的出路。东人公司有着强大的资源和资金基础，带了她十年的的经纪人清美也对她有着充分的了解，只不过公司艺人众多，近两年新人势头迅猛，她已不再是公司力捧的重点。最让她不适的还是此前高强度的工作节奏和公司事无巨细的管控，而两年前与艾伦私会被拍的风波更让她与清美的关系变得更加微妙，有一段时间，她们甚至暗中较劲，彼此间只留了尚未撕破脸皮的表面尊重。三笠从小到大都是个乖小孩，入行后也是经纪公司眼中的完美标杆，但她越来越觉得，自己并不是没有叛逆期，只是这个叛逆期迟到得有点过分，她也从未像现在这样想要逃离清美、逃离东人公司名为“庇佑”的管束。可是，她已经在这里安居了十年，从未出去闯荡过，真要离开的话又该如何生存？就仿佛身处楚门的世界，即便已然看到了那个世界的尽头，她甚至连推推门的勇气都没有。  
她陷入了前所未有的阵痛与两难。有时她也会想起艾伦，想起他或许也曾经历过这样一段灰暗的时期。可是，他对她来说，也是更复杂的存在，一想到这个名字，记忆里泛了黄的眷恋、埋怨、遗憾和愧疚就会轮着番儿地侵扰理智，即便后来拍戏再会，面对活生生的他本人，她都不敢完全卸下成熟的面具、坦诚面对自己。  
她孤独地行在走廊中，时间与记忆，还有一直在逃避的困扰，都一一从身边匆匆掠过。终于，她走到了那里，那个尽头的房间，下定决心去面对那扇门后赤裸的真实。

“……其实，我本该早点找你谈谈的……”她无力地瘫坐在客厅的地毯上，男人并排坐在她身侧，一言不发，眼神向着前方放空着。  
“今天本来可能会有媒体探班的……”女人声音很轻。  
“哈？”  
“我知道清美有在暗中撺掇这件事，想趁着萨沙杀青塞媒体进场……你知道的，她跟宣传那边很熟……”  
“那怎么了？”  
“前两天的事，她想把炮火转移到你身上……还可以借我们俩的关系炒一波……如果媒体那边真的来了，她就会把我们之前的事散出去，好让人看热闹……那样的话，还不知道他们会怎么写……”  
艾伦转过头凝望着她的侧脸。  
“……我知道你不想这样，我也不想……我求了她很久……我说我想要自己把这事处理好……”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我没有想要让你感谢我……我只是想跟你说，我并不是事事只服从清美安排的傀儡……”  
女人的声音越来越小，艾伦的手悄悄挪到她手边，轻轻握住了她，又把视线从她身上移开了，支支吾吾地说，“我不是那个意思……之前的话，你别放心上……”  
“其实你说的也没错，我们之前总是不清不楚的，什么话都说不明白……”  
艾伦咽了口口水，没有说话，攥着三笠的手又握紧了些。  
他们总是坚硬又倔强地抵触着彼此，既不激烈对峙也不认输服软，两人间存在着一股奇妙的张力，平和时若即若离，可一旦爆发争执就撕裂得彻彻底底。  
但意外的是，在那之后，他们就像是撞碎了外壳的软体动物一样，当一切退无可退，柔软脆弱就毫无防备地裸露出来。他们瘫倒在彼此身上，疲累得都不想再离开。  
“对不起……我这两天仔细想了想，我这段时间可能真的太孤独了，就很想有个人能陪在身旁……”三笠低着头自言自语，艾伦轻轻勾着她的手指默不作声。  
“你可能也知道，我最近不大顺利，大概是太迷茫了，就下意识想要逃避……所以有的时候，我就是很想见你，特别想，跟你在一起时我也能短暂地忘记一些事情……”  
“就这样？”沉默了很久的男人终于开了口。  
“对不起，我也想过可能自己只是因为太难受了才下意识地想要寻找慰藉，也怀疑过这是不是只是被困境夸大了的错觉……”  
“你别说了。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“你没什么可抱歉的。”男人打断了她，“我也是这样的。”  
“什么？”  
“抱歉，过去的事情我没办法置若罔闻……”  
“怎么了？”三笠扭头，睁大了眼睛望着男人。  
“我理解你的感受，低谷谁都有，我也经历过那样一段日子。我之前也是，分不清对你的好感到底是出于什么……所以你要是想不清楚也没关系，就先冷静一段时间吧……”  
“会有用吗？”三笠愣了一会儿，把头靠在了艾伦的肩膀上。  
“嗯……”  
艾伦含糊地应了一声，却不知该如何继续说下去。他其实有些难过，他本满心希望三笠能继续问下去，问问他在远离她两年后的今天又是抱着怎样的心意。但是她没有这么做，她只是安安静静地靠在他身上，像某种无机的东西似的。  
“艾伦，对不起……”良久，她又开口，“那个时候，我没办法……我放弃了、逃避了，选择了一条看似正确的道路，到了今天还是这个鬼样子，你是不是也觉得很可笑？”  
“怎么又想这么多？不要这么贬低自己……”男人把她搂紧了些。  
三笠叹了口气，“今天那场戏……还有后来萨沙杀青，我突然感觉很感慨，就又记起了咱们刚认识的时候，我们都才刚入行，干什么都是懵懵懂懂的，但还是觉得那会儿真好啊，大家都特别简单纯粹……”  
“我都不记得自己那时是什么样子了……大家这些年都变了很多啊……”  
“是啊，大家都变了很多……有时我觉得你们很亲切，有时又很遥远……”三笠的声音越发微弱，“我们为什么会变成这样呢？我为什么会变成这样呢……有时候真的很想回到过去再来一遍……”  
“你怎么又开始否定自己了……”男人的语气已不像曾经那样冰冷，他揉了揉女人的头发，“你就是需要一段时间休息下、思考下。”  
“之前你也这么劝过我，我现在终于有时间了，但是又觉得很可怕，一切的空闲时间都很可怕……我想起了《肖申克的救赎》里那个每天盼着被释放、等到真的重获自由却承受不住而自杀的囚犯……我感觉自己……”  
“你想太多了……”男人打断了她，他向来觉得自己不是个共情能力很强的人，也不喜欢听人诉苦、为人排忧解难，“我不知道该给你什么建议，只是想说，每个人的痛苦和困境都只能自己承受，现实就是这样……但也只有你自己能帮自己从困境中解脱出来，我唯一能说的是，从今以后你要多为自己思考一点，想着做真实的自己就可以，你总是太被别人牵绊了……”  
三笠沉吟了一声，又往男人的怀里贴紧了点。  
“你再冷静一段时间吧，也放松点，今晚你先回去好好休息吧……”  
“不必了，我现在就想要你好好抱抱我……”三笠搂上了艾伦的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口，声音尽管微弱，却在男人心头清晰地震荡着，用力搂着她的手臂也在微微地颤抖。他低下头看着怀里姑娘的黑发，不可思议地生出了一阵得偿所愿般的苦涩和慰藉。


	6. Chapter 6

22

“……也就是，你想搞清楚那个阿克曼姑娘对你的好感究竟是什么？依我看，艾伦，这跟她的习性或是不得不这么做的理由无关，纯粹是因为她爱你啊……”  
拍戏时的场景还在男人的脑海里回荡着，他许久都没能平静下来，便让团队的工作人员先回去了，独自裹着厚重的外套在休息区闲逛。  
这天一早便下起了小雪，落到地上却化成了污水，潮湿泥泞的更显阴冷。休息区没什么人在外面闲逛，艾伦倒是觉得自在了很多。  
身后不远处传来了湿哒哒的脚步声，他才注意到自己不知不觉间就踱步到了三笠团队的房车附近。  
“……是艾伦吗？”  
他回过头，看见三笠披着大衣向这边走来，助理杰西陪在一旁给她撑着伞，细雪泛起的水雾间，人影看着很不清晰。  
“啊……你那场刚拍完吗？”他等她走进后平静地问了句。  
“对啊，天这么冷，你一个人在外面瞎逛什么……”三笠皱着眉，鼻头冻得通红，呼出的气息在空中凝成了水汽。  
“那……正好我去买点热饮吧……”杰西在一旁站着有些尴尬，跟三笠交会了一下眼神便把伞交给她，独自转头离开了。  
“你还不赶紧回去休息一下，你后面拍摄的任务不是紧张吗？”三笠陪着艾伦走到了自己的房车跟前，又督促了一句。  
“嗯是……”  
“那你跟我过来干什么？有什么事吗？”  
“啊没有……”艾伦顿了顿，“……嗯我就是来看看你……”  
“我好端端的，有什么好看的……”  
三笠讶异地望着艾伦笑了出来，下一秒便被他搂着裹进了大衣里。  
“怎么了啊？”三笠还有些尴尬，紧张地望了望四周，确定没人后便打开了车门，“你先进来吧，别冻着了……”

一上车三笠便开始不歇气地烧水泡茶，艾伦坐在一旁看着她忙前忙后，帮不上忙也找不到合适的机会开口。  
“你再过两天就要杀青了吧？”烧水壶的噪声终于停了下来，男人也终于找到了合适的时机。  
“对啊，后天就杀青了，终于结束了。”三笠幽幽地走过来，把一杯双倍加辣的印度香料茶端到了男人跟前，他毫无防备地被一股刺鼻的味道堵住了口。  
“我不要，我不喜欢这个味……”艾伦挤着鼻子缩到了椅背上。  
“正好暖身子的……要不要再给你加点牛奶？”  
“呃不了，更恶心了……”  
三笠又开始忙活了，男人小声嘟囔着，暗自埋怨节奏又被打乱了。  
“……所以你杀青后马上就要走了吗？”  
“对呀，后面还有几个通告，不过忙完这一阵子就没什么活了。”三笠终于又好好坐到了艾伦的对面。  
“哦……”男人暗暗叹了一句。  
“你呢？”  
“我……拍完这个能有小半个月的空档，之后还有一部戏，”艾伦看着三笠低下头一边吹着手里的茶，一边点头默默附和着，又补充了一句，“不过没有这部强度那么大了，也不会持续这么长时间……”  
“嗯。”她的表情没什么变化，平静地放下了茶杯，“你真的不喝吗？那要不我去给你再倒杯热水？”  
艾伦摆了摆手，没再多说，默默端起了杯子喝了一口，但立刻就被辛辣的茶水呛到了。  
“……不行，我真的受不了这个味道，跟跌打损伤膏一样……”艾伦放下茶杯又躺到了椅背上，三笠笑了笑，便跟他坐到了同边的位置，男人自然地倒在了她的肩膀上。  
“话说你下一场戏什么时候啊？你也别在我这里待太久了……”三笠戳了戳肩头的男人，他显得一副悻悻的样子。  
“你马上就要走了，我就多呆一会儿也没什么吧……今晚就是咱们最后一场对手戏了……”  
他闷声地说，低着头空洞地望着女人放在膝上的手，不自觉地便想伸出手去钩钩。她没有拒绝，由着对方把她的小拇指攥在手里。  
“你说的好像我们再也见不到了一样……”她轻轻地撩着男人凌乱的长发，想要将他埋起来的表情看得更清些。  
“那我们这部戏结束后，要怎样呢……”  
他幽幽地问出了那个问题，还未确定是否清楚地被她听到，车门处便传来一阵动静。  
“——我回来了。”  
杰西拎着两提奶茶上了车。艾伦立刻收回手，从三笠的身上弹了起来。三笠也顿时红了脸，强撑着表面的平静应付了下来。艾伦也没再坚持，随即就默默地离开了，而两人之间尚未解决的疑问又一次中止了。

这几天他们对彼此的态度缓和如初，私下里还是会时常见面，一切看上去都很和谐，却也并没有真正更进一步，谁都没有提出过对未来的设想与承诺，仿佛这部戏就成了全世界，一个会让人眩目的世界，像个虚幻的美梦，他们之间奇妙又混乱的情感就是在其中疯狂而不懈旋转的陀螺——可梦会醒的，真实世界中的陀螺是总会停下来的。每愈靠近杀青的日子，连结现实的张力就会愈发紧绷。其实他并没有期盼两人之间的关系能变得更好，却也不想变得更糟，如果可以，他倒是希望这个陀螺不停转动下去，仅仅这样就好。  
之前拍戏时他从未有过这样忐忑的感觉，即便是现在，他也在努力隐藏这份思绪。作为演员，他早就回到了应有的专业状态，却在与三笠的最后一场对手戏后酝酿出了说不出的滋味。戏里两人的一切过往，无论悲喜好坏都已尘埃落定，最后一个镜头定格，他在她的怀里停留了很久，呼吸着她的气息，就好像真的将要长久地分别一样。离场前，她又回望了他一眼，男人恍惚起来，他觉得她眼神里的柔情很纯粹，又很复杂，让他一时间混淆了角色与他们真实的自己。但转瞬他又感到了欣慰，至少他们还有时间，可以让那些悬浮着的东西彻底落入确定之臼。

23

男人大步穿行在走廊间，脚下整条地毯都在跟他作对似的，怎么都走不完。之前他还从未去过另一个尽头，这时本该如释重负，心脏又莫名地绞合起来，越是接近那个房间，这样的感受就越发强烈。  
他按响了门铃，好半天里面的女人才开了门。  
“你怎么过来了？我不刚跟你说过半个小时我去找你吗……”  
女人裹着浴袍，还在拿毛巾擦着湿发，漫不经心地念叨着，但下一秒就被径直闯入的男人推了进去。  
他没等她回过神便捧住她的脸吻了上去，另一边用脚把门重重踢上。他把她抵在墙上，濡湿的唇舌翻绕搅动起的情欲在两人之间蔓延开来。  
“等等……等等……”  
情欲渐升时，他又一把将她推开，留下她一脸茫然。  
“你怎么了啊？”她疑惑地笑了起来，上前想要抚摸他的面颊，却被他挡住了。  
“我只是想在我们都还清醒的时候确认下……我们现在应该都还算清醒对吧……”男人握着她的手，强装的平静措辞中，一丝慌乱还是无法掩盖地流露出来，“我知道你后天就要走了，但是以后呢？我们还要不要……所以我们现在……算什么呢？”  
“哈？你在说什么啊？”三笠一脸不可思议地看着他，像注视着一只好玩的小动物，笑容越来越绷不住了，“好端端的你又受什么刺激了……”  
艾伦犹豫了一会儿才开口，“……之前我跟你说，如果你想不清楚也没关系，你可以再好好冷静下、考虑下……但我想知道你现在有答案了吗？我只是……不希望又一次莫名其妙地结束，然后你又抛给我一个什么'误导'之类的理由，因为你的脑回路真的很离奇……”男人说着便嘟囔了起来，又清了清嗓子，“所以我觉得咱们还是应该把事情讲清楚，不然可能以后真的没机会了……万一我哪天突然出现在你家门口时你再报警把我赶出去……”  
他语速飞快地嘀咕着，一边抓着她的手把她逼向了客厅。  
“我为什么要把你赶出去啊？”女人更加莫名其妙，但又觉得男人这少见的急躁的样子可爱的很，“而且我还以为我们已经……我们难道不是……吗？”  
三笠讲话的语调越发上扬，她皱起眉笑了笑，冲着艾伦歪头挤了下眼睛。  
男人短暂地怔住，还对女人突然间的坦率无所适从，随即便意识到自己刚刚的言语中暴露出的紧张和小心翼翼，就如同被开了个有趣又伤人的玩笑，他很讨厌无意中就被推向这样弱势的位置，本来他还想再问得明确些，但好在及时意识到了自己可笑的无措。为了遮掩这种尴尬，他用一个吻结束了这个对谈，一把将女人横抱起来大步走向了卧室。  
其实她很庆幸他能用如此直接的行动来回应，她也是个不善言辞又羞于表达的人。原本她很害怕生活中的一切不确定性，也需要用清晰的语言来界定感情，而此时的情景却让她动摇了多年来赖以为生的信条，走向了另一份模糊的坚定。她庆幸自己不用再多说什么，也无需对方倾诉决意，好像他们之间的一切都不言自明了。

他把她放到床上，立刻脱起了自己沉重的冬衣。三笠滑坐到床边，帮艾伦开腰带，脱下了他的牛仔裤，一连串的动作娴熟迅速。她的指尖顺着他微微显露的柔软的腹毛一路下滑，拉开内裤上缘一道缝，轻巧地钻了进去，把他已经探起头的分身拨弄了出来。男人已经赤膊，捧着她的头拢近了自己。女人合着他的动作，握住根部，将他的分身含进口中，轻柔地上下舔舐挑弄。他闭上了眼睛，全然浸润在她温存的包裹中，手指穿过她还未干透的头发，胡乱揉弄着，一边沿着她的后颈伸进浴袍宽大的领口，在她泛着潮气的脊背上撩拨。她的动作很熟练，他也没有抑制自己，呼吸很快便急促了起来，他又将女人的头往自己的身体摁紧了些，好让性器完全没入她的口腔，同时大声呻吟了起来，向女人释放出更准确的信号。三笠默契地会了意，一面深深吸啜着硬挺的柱体，一面微妙地拂拭着外面饱满的囊袋，男人也开始配合着一顿一挫动了起来，很快便将精液一股脑儿喷射到她口中。  
男人随手从床头拿过纸巾盒递过来，女人抽出两张把精液吐了进去，团成一团丢进了垃圾桶。还没等她清理干净，他便将她一把推倒在床上，拎过她低垂的膝弯分开她的大腿，跪倒在床边，埋进了她两腿之间。她的私处总是打理得很光洁，光滑柔嫩的像贝类的软体，此时还散发着沐浴液花香的气息。本来就已分泌得旺盛的潮穴在男人的舔舐下湿得越发一塌糊涂，他开始着力进攻微妙突出的小尖儿，那儿敏感极了，稍稍用力的吮吸就充血通红的耸立了起来。女人忍不住地嘤嘤呻吟起来，下意识夹紧了双腿，却被男人紧紧地钳制住，动弹不得，她一向最承受不了他近乎施虐一样的挑逗，声音抑制不住地更尖细了。爱液不知觉间已经淌满了股间，蕊尖儿每经一次逗弄就微妙一颤，他知道她的情欲已经要接近那个峰顶了，于是他站起来托着她的身子将她往床上又推了推，解开她的浴袍，整个人压了上去。  
他看着她潮湿的刘海间迷离的眼神，同时荡漾着爱与欲，不禁爱怜地低头吻了下去，动作变得缓慢又轻柔。他们对彼此身体的了解要远远早于对心与想法的感知，即便此刻再一次结合，他们都还拘谨小心着，反而对彼此身份新的定义产生了一种不和谐亦不真实的感触。  
那一吻很长，长到男人向来迅猛的动作都停滞了下来。三笠拨开艾伦散落额前的头发，帮他捋到耳后，脸上流露出似笑非笑的温柔。她的面孔对他而言那么熟悉，此时又让他别样安心，那是张写满了爱情的脸。他没再犹豫，平滑地挺进了她的身体，就像以前数次所做的那样自然。交合早就无需更多生涩的磨合，此时又有了更丰富的体验，好像终于不用掖着试探和躲避所带来的焦灼，一切感官都以最原本的模样自然绽放。  
三笠抓紧了艾伦的后背，让他与自己贴得更加紧密，此刻他就靠在她身边，让她觉得无比安心，就好像只要两人相伴，无论将来有万种不确定也能一起走过去。他把头埋在她的颈窝急促地呼着潮气，一边加速着动作，温热的爱欲在两副躯体间产生了强烈的共振，女人浑身强烈地震颤起来，难以承受的电流直通到无助勾起的每一根脚趾，一股不真实的幸福感就如奇迹般不期而至。

平静下来后，两人面对面躺着，适应了黑暗后还能依稀看清对方的脸。艾伦还在喃喃自语着。  
“你不会等到离开后又临时变卦了吧？”  
“你为什么会这么想？我为什么会给你留下这种印象……”  
“反正你有时就是挺别扭的……“说着，男人躺得离她又近了些，把头埋进她怀里，发出闷闷的声音，“如果之后你告诉我你是因为入戏太深或是因为寂寞什么的才这样，我也不会奇怪……”  
“你还说我，你不别扭吗……”三笠小声抱怨着，手却在轻柔抚着艾伦的头发，“你入戏还不深吗……”  
“我没有……”男人幽幽地答着，将女人又搂紧了些，生怕她一不留神逃脱了似的。三笠只是暗自笑了笑，手掌不停地温柔安抚着他的后背。

第二天一早三笠就被尖锐的电话铃吵醒了，被窝里的艾伦抱怨地哼了一声，翻了个身蒙起了头。头一晚严重缺眠的女人艰难地伸出一条裸露的胳膊捞起了电话听筒。  
“您好……”  
“您好，请问是三笠小姐吧？”  
“嗯是的……”她的声音依旧含含糊糊的。  
“艾伦应该在您那吧？麻烦跟他说下让他赶紧来片场化妆，要来不及了，他电话一直关机打不通……”电话里的声音噼里啪啦的十分急促。  
“喔好的……”  
“怎么了啊？”男人暗哑地从被窝里发出了一声埋怨。  
放下电话的女人使劲推了推他，“找你的，你该去片场化妆了……”  
“喔……是啊……”男人清醒了些，把被子掀了起来，伸展着四肢，“又要拍戏了……你今早没通告吗？”  
“嗯没有……”三笠本来累极了，但在艾伦大幅的动作下无法再睡踏实。  
“等等……”她终于惺忪地睁开了眼，“这里不是……我的房间吗……怎么找你的电话都打到我这来了……”  
艾伦没有应声，只是背对着她坐在床边，忍不住地噗噗笑了起来。  
他捡起地上的裤子穿上，走进浴室开始洗漱，“应该是凯蒂吧……”  
“是的吧，刚刚迷迷糊糊的我没太听清……”三笠没有继续睡，裹上了浴袍晃晃悠悠地跟到了浴室。  
“那没事的，她应该习惯了。”  
艾伦拿着毛巾抹了把脸，对着镜中的女人示了个意，一瞬间生出了一种奇异的感觉，觉得跟对方冷不丁地同框居然是那么不可思议，这即便放到数日之前都是不敢想象的。三笠也似乎明白过来了什么，像是一时间无从适应新的身份，突然害羞了起来，她躲开了男人迎上来的怀抱，蹭地坐上了洗手台。  
“你不再睡会儿吗？”  
“不了，我等下还有点事要处理。”  
“我今天也是一整天的戏……”他环住她的腰，在她额头轻轻一吻，“那我晚上来找你？”  
她没回答，就低头嗯了一声。  
“你明天就走了吗？等我杀青后就去找你。”  
“嗯。或者我去找你也可以，你再进组我也可以去陪你……当然如果你愿意的话。”  
“那不是更好吗？”  
她又在他唇上吻了下去，一如爱人晨间的作别。

24

三笠坐在房车里，心里抑制不住地忐忑，只能定睛看着助理杰西在一旁认真冲调咖啡来转移精力。浅烘的耶加雪啡，这两天她特意托助理买来的，这也是清美近来偏爱的味道。其实三笠本人对于咖啡豆的烘焙、产地和冲煮手段并无研究，多年来跟着清美也没有太多的感悟，只是单纯觉得，这位金牌经纪人喜好的东西，一定不会是坏的。  
车门被打开了，清美在助理的陪同下走了进来，三笠立刻起身请她坐下。  
“这两天你通告排得那么满，真是辛苦了。”经纪人见她时总摆着和蔼的笑脸。  
“没有没有，您才是辛苦，工作那么忙还陪我在片场呆了这么久。”三笠面对清美也总是回以同样的客气。  
杰西应时地把咖啡端到了两人的面前，相对而坐的两位女士同时冲她点了点头，她便会了意，暂时离开了房车。  
“你等下还有一场戏吧？”清美拿起调羹在琥珀色的液体中搅拌着。  
“嗯，中间刚好有差不多一个小时的休息时间，把您请过来真是打扰了。”三笠客客气气的，手指还抓着膝盖，紧张得无法安放。  
“说什么见外的话，我的工作不就是围着你们转嘛。”  
“谢谢您，清美小姐。跟了您快十年了，有时感觉我们都已经不单纯是经纪人与艺人的关系了，您一直很照顾我，就像我的家人一样……”  
清美浅啜了一口咖啡，缓缓放下了杯，“合约的事想好了？”  
“嗯……是。”三笠点了点头，有些不敢直视眼前的女人，临了还在心里紧张地组织着措辞。  
“正好我这次也想要找你谈谈呢，一直没找到合适的时间，现在正好，先说说你的想法吧。”清美说得十分坦然，叫人摸不透她心中的情绪。  
“我很感谢您这十年对我的栽培……”  
“都说过我就跟你的家人一样了，有什么话就直说吧……”清美浅浅地笑了笑。  
“我其实这段时间一直都在考虑未来的发展问题……”三笠深吸了一口气，抬起头直视着眼前的女人，“这十年，您一直把我保护得很好，事事为我规划，我能有今天也多亏了您。只是，我觉得自己被保护得太好了，有时我甚至会怀疑自己还有没有独立行走的能力……”  
清美挑起了一根眉，认真地注视着眼前的女孩。  
“我……很想试试走出现在的舒适圈，也觉得是时候该到外面的世界看看了。”  
三笠语落，清美没有回答，也没有惊讶，只是又端起咖啡杯品尝起来。三笠感到双方之间的气压低到了极点，把手指放在杯子的把手上反复摩挲着。  
“你就别喝了，你喝完咖啡总有心悸的毛病，等下不要影响拍摄。”经纪人放下了杯子，平静地说道。  
“谢谢您……”  
“你这孩子，从我第一眼相中你时，就觉得你太乖了，当然这对于我们来说，的确是个好的特质，说实话这十年大多数时候你都让我相当省心，但现在毕竟要分开了，我也作为前辈跟你说句真心话……你不要把自己逼得太紧，好多话我们之间都是可以直说的。”  
“我……就是觉得现在公司的管理模式已经有点不适合我了……”三笠沉默了一会儿重又开口，清美也终于端坐了起来听她讲话，“特别是这一两年来，我感觉自己有点太疲惫了，我并不是吃不了苦，只是觉得现在忙忙碌碌的反倒是没什么收获了，所以有时候我觉得自己需要一些时间和空间来重新思考调整下职业规划。”  
“你这种顾虑是正常的，你也到了该思考这些问题的时候。有的事情就是很现实，站在公司的立场上来考虑，我们凡事都要考虑投资回报率，东人的资源也不可能永远只停留在你身上。我是你的经纪人，当然处处会为你多打算一些，这也是为什么我前些年会逼着你往前走……我能做的也就是让你能尽量多积累一些东西，以后就算离开我、离开东人也不至于生存不下去。”  
“这些我都懂……”  
“但总而言之，咱们这些年的合作还是很愉快的，你不要总是把我放在跟你对立的位置，你我之间不仅仅有契约的关系，事实上我这些年看着你成长起来，就像看自己的孩子一样……”  
“谢谢您，清美小姐……”三笠抬头望向眼前的女士。  
“你接下来打算怎么办？有意向签哪家公司了吗？还是打算自己单干？”双方沉默了良久，清美又开口问道。  
“我还没想好，但目前没有打算再签公司了……”  
“独立发展吗？那也好，你也有这样的资本，只不过自己组建团队还是挺辛苦的。”  
“我知道，试试看吧，我也应该自己试着着手做一些事情、出去闯一闯了。”  
清美喝干了杯中的咖啡，目光中终于流露了对待成年人时特有的信任和笃定，“嗯，加油吧。当然在合约到期前你还有些工作，这些都还要认真完成，之后你组建了新的团队，有工作要交接的话，我们这边也会在你步入正轨之前尽力帮你，要是你真不适应，欢迎随时回来。”  
“我不知道该怎么感谢您。”三笠第一次露出了欣慰又有些惭愧的笑。  
“这都是小事，我还不至于连这点忙都帮不上，”清美淡淡地答道，低头翻出了日程本确认着，“你明天就杀青了，不过我没法陪你到那个时候了，这些天应该还顺利吧？如果有需要随时跟我讲，我帮你找人盯着。”  
“啊……没事啊，前些日子真的给您添麻烦了，现在已经处理好了……”三笠低下了头，有些不好意思，她知道清美指的是什么。  
“那就好……不过，你现在是什么打算？我是说，跟耶格尔那边……反正你也快离开我了，咱们之间也没必要藏着掖着了，不是吗？”  
“我们……”三笠还有些难为情，依然不敢在清美面前完全放松下来，“好多事情我也想去尝试一下……总之很感谢您前段日子给我足够的时间和空间来处理这事。”  
“没事，你不说也没关系，反正你们自己考虑好了就行……”说着，清美便开始收拾自己的东西。  
“对了，清美小姐，”三笠又叫住了她，“可以把我的机票往后推迟一天吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“本来我杀青当晚就要回去，但是我在想，可不可以多留一晚？我跟艾伦还有一幕戏，就是那场马莱的夜戏，之前效果不太好，需要补拍，我想留下来帮他对下戏……”三笠飞速地解释着，“我看了通告表，反正后天拍杂志也是在晚上，我就再多呆一晚，后天白天飞回去，不会耽误的……”  
清美微微皱了下眉，沉默了半晌，“行吧，你要是不嫌累的话，就让助理帮你改下航班吧。”

25

贾碧是最后一季才加入的小演员，不过跟同组演员都熟络得很快，又因为年纪小，大家在片场也格外宠她，唯独一个人，她始终觉得难以接近。她之前跟艾伦几乎没有同时在一个组里拍过戏，而在目前仅有的一次对手戏中，他还和三笠闹出了很大的风波，加上早前就对他的脾气有所耳闻，所以她莫名地对他畏惧得很，直到下一场对手戏时，她也还是怯怯的。  
“喂喂喂——”  
拍摄间隙，贾碧举着来福枪道具练习射击姿势，正挥舞着，一个男声从身旁响起，她慌乱间动作突然变了形，枪管直接打到了男人身上。  
“你小心点……”男人嘟囔着。  
抬头看到正要从她身边走过的艾伦，小姑娘慌了神，连忙鞠着躬道歉。男人没有理会，径直迈过眼前的杂物，坐到了一旁的椅子上。贾碧一时有些无措，端着枪站也不是坐也不是，也不知道要不要离开，以免打扰到男主角休息。  
“你倒是坐啊，没必要休息的时候也舞刀弄枪吧……”男人突然说了句。  
“我……导演之前说我射击的姿势有点难看，所以我想再练练……”贾碧支吾着小声回答。  
艾伦冲她眨眨眼，拍了拍身旁的椅子，示意她过来坐下，“没关系，不是后来已经过了嘛，你已经做得很好了。这两天拍摄进度很赶吧？你也辛苦了，歇会儿吧。”  
“没关系的，我不怕。”  
“你举着枪站我跟前我看着难受……”男人提高了嗓门，“过来坐吧……”  
贾碧乖乖地放下了枪，端端正正地坐到了艾伦身旁。他开始拧开瓶盖喝水，一阵尴尬的沉默后，小姑娘觉得更不自在了。  
“……没关系，你不用把自己逼得太紧张，既然导演说过关就证明你已经合格了，”男人放下水杯，又说了起来，“在表演上追求完美是好，但是劲儿也不要使错了地方，不然以后你会把自己搞得很累的……”  
贾碧嗯嗯应着，心里惊讶于男人突如其来的关怀，之前她从未想像过他会是这样关心后辈的人。  
“……你应该才入行吧？你今年多大？”艾伦平静地跟她闲聊了起来。  
“13岁。”  
“真年轻啊……这么小就来拍这么辛苦的戏，太不容易了……”  
“没事，这是我喜欢做的。”贾碧终于稍稍放松了些。  
艾伦低头笑了笑，“不管怎么样，工作该认真的时候要认真，该休息的时候就要好好休息……”  
“喔……”女孩若有所思地应着。  
艾伦顿了顿，像是突然开启了话匣子一样，继续讲了下去，“我有个同行，之前也是这样，休息期间也不闲着，有些危险的动作戏份明明可以用替身，却偏偏要自己上……我不是教唆你不敬业，我只是想说，人没必要24小时不间断地保持紧绷的工作状态，谁都不是铁打的……”  
“你是在说三笠姐姐吗？”贾碧脱口而出，但一下子跟说错了话似的又闭了嘴。  
艾伦本想举起杯子接着喝水，动作刹时悬停在空中。  
“你怎么知道……”他接着喝了口水，又恢复了平静。  
“我看过她的访谈啊……”贾碧不知自己该不该多说，仍然在与自己内心八卦的欲望作斗争。  
“喔……”  
“那个，你们关系还挺不错吧？”一番挣扎后，贾碧全然放下了此前对艾伦的戒备，大胆地问了出来，“我是说……那天我看到你去了她的房车上……对不起，我也不是有意的，我就是刚好路过而已……”  
艾伦盯了她两秒，转头撇了撇嘴，“没关系，如你所见。”  
贾碧顿时感觉自己耳边有一只开水壶在尖叫，男人意外的坦诚倒是让她突然乱了手脚。  
“……你今天下午是不是要跟她同组拍戏？”艾伦并没有察觉到她的反应，过了一会儿后淡淡地问了句。  
“是、是啊……”  
“哦……”艾伦若有所思，“那应该是她的最后一场戏了……”  
“我听说了，今天下午有四位前辈杀青……”  
“我知道，不过没办法过去送他们了，我直到今晚的通告都排得满满的……”  
“啊那您有什么心意想要传达我可以帮您。”  
“不用了，”艾伦笑了笑，“这次杀青宴我给他们订了蛋糕和饮料，到时候会让助理送过去……”  
“哎你们——聊什么呢这么开心？难得啊……”一个束着蓬松长卷发的女人走过来打断了两人，她走到一旁自然地拉开一张椅子坐了下来。  
“在聊你们今天下午的戏呢。”艾伦轻松地回着皮克。  
“下午？我今天下午可没通告，我大部分戏份都是在动作捕捉室完成的……”  
“哦哦是啊，咱俩差不多……”  
“话说拍摄还没开始吗？”皮克坐下后便翻开了剧本。  
“应该快了……”

贾碧安静了下来，之前也是这样，只要大人们聊起正事，她便会默默退出他们的谈话。  
那场戏结束，收工离场前，艾伦又叫住了她，偷偷往她手里塞了一个纸叠的青蛙，让她在拍完戏后转交给三笠。他冲着女孩眨了眨眼，便转头离开了。贾碧在原地停了很久，惊诧于现在的大人居然还在用这么老套的方式谈恋爱。不过后来当她把那个纸青蛙递到三笠手中，看着大前辈躲在角落打开纸条时偷偷流露出的抑制不住的笑容，她又感同身受地欣慰起来，仿佛自己成为了某种幸福的见证者。

26

近来的天气比一个月前更加清冷，拍夜戏也更辛苦了。  
艾伦走到拍摄点，把外套脱掉交给助理，搓手跺脚的热身起来。终于要补拍这场戏了，无非几个镜头而已，不过经过一段时间的沉淀，他终于有了信心可以把它处理得很完美。  
这天刚好是个新月夜，星星繁多又明亮，他望着天空正出着神，听到身后一阵脚步声，以为是场务过来有什么吩咐。他下意识回了头，却无意间瞥见了那个熟悉的身影，穿着熟悉的戏服，在灯光的晕轮中慢慢走过来，他霎时间还以为自己产生了幻觉。  
“你……”  
他的表情还在凝滞着，那个身影走出了逆光的区域，三笠的面孔清晰地出现在他面前。  
“你不是今晚就走吗……”他依然难以置信，她却为他的意外和吃惊窃笑了起来。  
“不是怕你拍不顺利嘛……”  
两人相视一秒，又不由自主地各自笑了出来。  
“你怎么不早说啊……”他小声埋怨着。  
“你让贾碧塞给我那个丑蛤蟆时也没提前跟我说啊……”  
“别说了别说了……”艾伦连忙打断她，顿时羞耻到了极点，都没好意思说他折的其实是一颗爱心。  
“你是不是还把这场戏的剧本给撕了，以为我看不出来吗……”三笠还在笑着喋喋不休。  
被她当面戳穿后，他难堪不已，顾不上此时还有那么多工作人员在场，跟她扭斗了一番后，径直把她搂进了怀里。  
“没关系，台词我早背得烂熟了……”艾伦环住了三笠的腰，把她整个人包裹着，她也没有抵触，只是忍着笑，没有继续让他难堪。  
“那你今晚好好表现，明天我可真的要走了，你再不过就没人给你对戏了……”  
“那当然，相信我，今晚必须好好表现啊……”他撇嘴坏笑着，又在她的屁股上拍了一下。

“……两位老师，麻烦能不能站到各自的位置上，我们要试下光……”  
摄影师的喊话打断了他们，兴奋过度的二人才意识到此时的不妥，立刻闭嘴从对方身上弹开，尴尬地回到了各自的位置。作为角色，他们可以很平静地进入状态，而作为真实的自我，他们都感到了心中涌动着相同的暖流。

“……那两人到底咋回事啊？”  
“谁知道呢……我以为他俩绝交了呢……”  
场务之间的窃窃私语倒是多了不少。  
说实在的，他们两人站在一起，任谁看都会觉得不可思议，要论及爱情，更显得天方夜谭。在一个人与人之间高耸着沟通与理解的壁垒、私生活既开放又复杂的时代，他们的关系看上去倒不是说无聊乏味，而是从头到脚都透着一股子不和谐。他在人们的眼里太桀骜，她又太矜持，就像一只关不住的野兽碰上了一只乖巧的绵羊，从功利的营销视角出发都需要花费好一番心思才能让他们的同框变得不那么突兀。可两个当事人却觉得一切都是顺理成章，正常得不能更正常，平淡得不能再平淡，连向他人解释抑或炫耀的企图心都没有。他们就是这么相恋了，与其说是谁征服了谁，不如说只是各自征服了自己——他难得榨取出来的包容与对温存的渴望战胜了自我的孤傲，她倾其所有建立起的勇气和信心击败了自我的彷徨。看，都是公平合理的，他们就这么在一起了，仅此而已。

（全文完）


End file.
